Gomennasai
by naurovhy
Summary: Aku menyerah, peperangan ini sampai kapanpun tak akan ku menangkan. /aku membebaskanmu Gaara-kun. semoga kau bahagia/
1. Chapter 1

Gomennasai

Presented by Naurovhy

Disclaimer : Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

Rated : T

Warning : AU, OOC, OC, Typo, Ide pasaran, alur berantakan, dll.

If you don't like? So don't read! Happy reading all

please RnR.

"Berhenti mengikutiku"

"A-aku hanya ing ..."

"Kubilang berhenti mengikutiku!" *blaamm* pintu kamar itu tertutup di depan wajah Hinata

"Ingin mengatakan okaeri Gaara-kun" ucapnya lirih, air mata sudah mulai menggenang dari irish lavendernya

**-naurovhy-**

Aroma harum masakan sudah tercium dari dapur rumah megah ini, sang nyonya rumah tengah menari dengan piring-piring, menata meja makan tersebut untuk sarapan bersama tuan rumah

*tap tap tap* langakah gagah itu menuruni tangga rumah tas coklat di tanggan kanan dan jas silver di tangan kirinya

"Sa-sarapan Gaara-kun?" Hinata menawarkan dengan senyum ramah

Tanpa bersuara Gaara hanya menatapnya, ia meletakan tasnya di anak tangga, mengencangkan dasinya kemudian memakai jas kerjanya.

Hinata berjalan menghampiri sang suami, namun sebelum langkah mungilnya sampai, objek tujuannya sudah melenggang menuju pintu utama dan pergi.

Hinata terpaku, seburuk inikah? Seburuk inikah pernikahannya akan berjalan? Hinata menunduk berjalan ke arah meja makan, dan memulai sarapannya.

**-naurovhy-**

18 bulan yang lalu, Sabaku Gaara mengungkapkan janji sucinya di hadapan penghulu dan para saksi, meminang Hinata untuk menjadi pendamping hidupnya.

Semua orang yang hadir dalam acara itu berfikir betapa beruntungnya Hinata, mendapatkan pria sempurna sekelas Sabaku Gaara, brilian, tampan, serta multi jutawan. Indah! Seperti itulah gambaran hidup Hinata di dalam bayangan mereka tanpa pernah mereka ketahui, sejak 18 bulan yang lalu kebahagiaan seakan perlahan-lahan terkikis dari kehidupan gadis cantik ini.

Gadis? Tentu saja! Selama 18 bulan menikah dengan Gaara, tak pernah sekalipun pria tersebut menyentuhnya. Jangankan untuk menyentuhnya, bahkan di dalam rumah mewah ini Hinata tetap merasa asing, seakan ada tembok kasat mata yang memisahkan dirinya dan sang suami.

10.00 Hinata kembali menatap jam diding di ruang tamunya, sudah sangat larut tapi Gaara tak kunjung datang. Hampir-hampir Hinata tertidur menunggunya ...

10.36 ia kembali menghembuskan nafasnya tiba-tiba

*ceklek* suara pintu yang terbuka, hinata berlari menghampirinya

"Gaara-kun okaeri" Hinata hendak mengambil tas kerja Gaara

"Minggir" Gaara menghempaskan tangannya kasar

"Ittai" hempasan tangan Gaara menyebabkan pergelangan tangan Hinata membentur pegangan pintu, Tanpa merespon Gaara berjalan menjauhi Hinata

"Kau sudah makan Gaara-kun?" Hinata kembali bertanya

"Tak usah memperdulikanku, urus saja urusanmu sendiri" ucapnya kasar

Air mata Hinata kembali menggenang

"Aku sudah menyiapkan makan malam, kita makan bersama saja"

"Kau -Gaara menatapnya tajam- jangan bertingkah seolah kita dekat, walaupun di mata semua orang kita adalah suami istri, tapi bagiku kau -Gaara menunjuk wajah Hinata- selamanya adalah orang asing"

Sudah cukup, air mata Hinata sudah tak mampu ia tahan lagi, kenapa pernikahannya seperti ini? Ia sadar Gaara tak pernah mencintainya, pemuda itu menikahinya karna pemintaan sang bunda yang telah wafat, tapi bukan hanya Gaara kan yang terpaksa? Hinata pun merasakan hal yang sama, ia harus merelakan orang yang di cintainya, harus melepaskan impiannya demi memenuhi permintaan nyonya Sabaku.

Bukan pertama kali Gaara berkata maupun bertindak kasar, sepanjang ingatannya tak pernah sedikitpun Gaara bersikap lembut padanya. Selama ini hanya ada Gaara yang kasar, Gaara yang acuh, Gaara yang tak pernah memperdulikannya. Pandangan Hinata beralih ke meja makannya, menatap miris pada makanan yang ada di sana,

'Kami-sama aku sudah melakukan dosa besar, setiap hari kerjaku hanya membuang-buang makanan saja' batinnya

**-naurovhy-**

Cinta, itulah yang Sabaku bungsu ini rasakan, debaran jantungnya akan menjadi cepat, darahnya mengalir deras, dan bibirnya akan tertarik, senyuman walaupun tipis itu tetap sebuah senyuman. Cinta yang ia pendam selama 5 tahun akhirnya terbalaskan, hari dimana ia mengucap ikrar pernikahan untuk gadis lain, pada hari itu juga gadis yang ia idamkan menerima cintanya. Haruno Sakura, ya hanya si pinky tungga Haruno itu yang mampu memporakporandakan kehidupannya, lalu bagaimana dengan si sulung Hyuuga yang ia nikahi? Terserah! Ia tak perduli, di hatinya hanya ada tiga wanita yang pertama adalah ibunya, lalu neesannya dan terakhir adalah si Haruno tunggal.

Gadis itu memenuhi hatinya, mempengaruhi pikirannya, tapi ia tak perduli, lebih tepatnya tidak keberatan. Ia menarik laci kecil di samping kasurnya, mengeluarkan amplop coklat yang berisi surat gugatan cerainya untuk si gadis Hyuuga, begitu Sakura menerima lamarannya ia akan langsung menceraikan wanita itu. Itulah rencananya.

Terkadang ia sedikit iba melihat si gadis Hyuuga, pernah sekali ia melihat Hinata menagis di bawah pancuran kamar mandi dapurnya, berharap derasnya air pancuran akan menenggelamkan isakannya, tentu saja Gaara tidak akan mendengar jika ia tidak haus dan pergi ke dapur untuk mengambil minuman. Hatinya tergedor keras karna melihat hal itu, namun ia memilih mengabaikannya, toh itu salahnya sendiri karna terlalu ikut campur urusan Gaara.

"Ohayo Gaara-kun" sapa Hinata

"Hn"

"Kau sudah akan berangkat ya?"

"Kau bisa melihat sendiri jawabannya, jadi pertanyaan bodoh mu tak perlu ku jawab kan?"

"Aa, iya gomen" Hinata kembali tertunduk

Lalu Gaara mengambil air dari kulkas, meminumnya lalu pergi ke kantornya.

"Hati-hati di jalan Gaara-kun" walaupun sudah jelas tak akan terdengar namun Hinata tetap mengatakannya.

"Aahh, hari ini aku akan bersih-bersih saja"

Lalu ia memulai acara bersih-bersih dimulai dari halaman belakang, taman, dapur, ruang tamu, hingga terakhir kamar Gaara, pria itu mungkin marah karna Hinata masuk ke kamarnya tanpa ijin, tapi dengan alasan bersih-bersih mungkin Gaara tidak akan terlalu marah padanya. Saat Hinata memasuki ruangan itu aroma maskulin langsung menerpanya, kamar itu di dominasi warna drak red seperti surai si pemilik ruangan, dengan selingan warna hitam menimbulkan kesan maskulin pada ruangan itu pertama tama Hinata membereskan meja kerja suaminya, banyak sekali dokumen yang bertumpuk di sana, rak-rak buku yang di dominasi bahasa asing, cukup bersih untuk ukuran seorang pria, kemudian ia mulai merpikan kasur Gaara, selimut dan bantal-bantalnya dan ia menemukan kejutan sebuah figura foto yang berbingkai sangat cantik, foto suaminya dan seorang wanita bersurai merah muda, dengan irish emerald yang mempesona berangkulan mesra, sangat romantis. siapakah? Saat ia membalik figura itu terdapat tulusan yang mampu menjungkirbalikan dunianya ..

-happy aniversary Gaara-kun, aku mencintaimu selamanya-

-9 april-

Satu tahun yang lalu, hari dimana ia diresmikan menjadi nyonya Sabaku, bagaimana ini bisa terjadi?

Hinata jatuh terduduk memegangi figura itu, kini semua teka-teki pernikahannya sudah jelas semua sudah jelas sikap Gaara, keacuhan Gaara semuanya menjadi sangat jelas.

"Ka-kau jahat Gaara-kun" Hinata kembali menangis mengetahui suaminya berselingkuh, entahlah Hinata masih pantas menyebut lelaki itu suami atau bukan?

**-naurovhy-**

Gaara memasuki rumah megahnya, aneh itu adalah pikiran pertamanya biasanya si gadis Hyuuga akan datang dan mengucapkan banyak kata padaanya, kemana gadis itu?

"Aa, okaeri Gaara-kun"

"Hn"

"Kau mau makan dulu? Atau mandi dulu?" Hinata bertanya tetapi pandangannya menatap sisi meja

"..." tidak ada respon dari Gaara

"A-ano aku ingin bertanya sesuatu bolehkah?"

Ia kembali tidak menjawab, tetapi pandangannya seakan bertanya 'apa?'

"Gadis ini siapa?" Hinata menunjukan figura yang ia temukan

"Kau ... mengeledah kamarku?" Gaara menaikan nada bicaranya

"Aku sedang beres-beres"

"Sudah ribuan kali ku katakan jangan memasuki kamarku seenaknya" kali ini ia berteriak

"..." Hinata diam

"Kenapa kau tidak menjawab?" Gaara membanting tasnya

"Kau sendiri belum menjawab pertanyaanku"

"Dia -Gaara menunjuk fotonya- adalah kekasihku"

"Gadis macam apa yang memacari suami orang lain?" Hinata menatap wajah Gaara, entah keberanian dari mana yang ia dapatkan, mungkin dorongan rasa sakit hatinya

"Tutup mulutmu! Dia seribu kali lebih baik dari pada dirimu"

"Baik? Dia hanya perusak rumah tangga orang lain" Hinata berteriak

*pllaakkkk* hempasan tangan Gaara membuat tubuh mungilnya terhempas hingga menabrak kaki meja, pipinya seperti terbakar, kepalanya berdengung. Seumur hidupnya ini adalah tamparan pertama yang ia rasakan, dan itu dilakukan oleh suaminya sendiri orang yang harusnya melindunginya.

"Sepatah kata lagi kau menjelekan Sakura, aku tak akan segan lagi padamu" usai mengucapkan kata itu Gaara menghilang ke dalam kamarnya

Hinata tetap pada posisinya, kejadian barusan sangat mengejutkan bahkan air matapun enggan mengaliri wajahnya. Ia terpaku memegangi pipinya.

**-naurovhy-**

Empat hari, sudah empat hari Gaara tidak pulang karna pertengkaran mereka tempo hari bagaimanapun juga Hinata tetap merasa bersalah, Gaara benar mungkin Sakura memang gadis yang baik, mungkin dirinyalah yang memerankan tokoh antagonis yang muncul di tengah cinta Sakura dan Gaara merebut posisi yang seharusnya menjadi milik gadis cantik tersebut. Hinata memutuskan untuk menelepon Gaara dan meminta maaf, juga menanyakan keberadaannya tentu saja.

Baru saja Hinata ingin mencari nomer ponsel Gaara, tiba-tiba smartphonenya berbunyi

"Moshi-moshi" sapa Hinata

"Kau ada dirumah?"

"Ga-gaara-kun?"

"Ck, iya. Kau ada dirumah tidak?"

"I-iya ada apa?"

"Ambilkan map hijau di meja kerjaku, lalu bawa kemari, cepat"

"Aa, iya baiklah" saat Hinata ingin mengakhiri sambungan itu "tunggu" terdengar suara Gaara berteriak

"Ada apa lagi?"

"Tidak usah kau bawa ke kantorku, kita bertemu di Konoha Park"

"Baiklah Gaara-kun"

Konoha park 13:45 ...

Hinata duduk di bangku pinggir taman, ia merasa lokasinya cukup strategis sehingga pasti Gaara mudah menemukannya perlahan waktu berlalu, berulang kali si gadia indigo menatap jam tangannya.. 14:20 ..

"Bagaimana ini? Hari sudah mulai mendung" gumam Hinata

Sementara itu Gaara ...

"Aku rasa yang itu bagus saki"

Si gadis musim semi menoleh antusias "benarkah? Tapi yang sebelumnya kau juga bilang begitu Gaara-kun?" Ia memasang wajah curiga

"Benarkah? Itu karna semua hal yang kau kenakan terlihat bagus" kata Gaara santai

*bllluuussshhh* wajah Sakura merona hebat

"Gombal" tukasnya

"Tidak, aku mengatakan kebenaran" kilah Gaara dengan seringainya

"Ya sudah aku ambil yang ini saja" kata Sakura dan mereka berjalan ke kasir bersama

Hujan mulai turun memenuhi panggilan sang tanah yang menggering, Hinata mulai panik, 'bagaimana kalau map ini sampai basah?' Pikirnya. Ia berlari menuju sebuah kotak telephone dan berteduh di dalamnya, kembali ia melihat arlojinya sudah pukul 15:00 tapi kenapa Gaara belum muncul? Apa lebih baik aku pergi ke kantornya saja? Berbagai spekulasi bermunculan di benaknya, hingga akhirnya mengeluarkan payung lipatnya dan berjalan mencari taksi.

Sabaku Inc.

Hinata menapakan kaki bawah bangunan menjulang tersebut, di bawah payung ungunya Hinata tersenyum membayangkan sang suami berada di gedung itu, saat ia akan memasuki bangunan di belakangnya ada sebuah ferari merah melintas,mobil yang di yakini Hinata adalah mobil Gaara, senyum semakin mengembang di wajahnya

Namun perlahan senyuman itu memudar menyaksikan gadis cantik yang ikut keluar dari mobil sang suami, gadis bersurai merah mudah sepundak yang tergerai cantik mengamit tangan suaminya mesra, mereka bercengkrama layaknya seorang kesasih, berulang kali tangan kekar Gaara mengusap kepala si gadis dengan kasih sayang.

Kami-sama apa lagi ini? Ia menyuruhku menunggu ber jam-jam sementara dirinya berkencan dengan selingkuhannya, sungguh indah kehidupan pernikahan Hinata.

Air matanya berlinang menyaingi derasnya hujan, Hinata berjalan kembali menuju jalan raya, memutuskan untuk pulang, gontai langkahnya sangai gontai, tubuhnya limbung, kesadarannya memudar, lavendernya menatap nanar tak fokus pada apapun dan tiba-tiba .. *cckkiittt* brraakkk! Semuanya menjadi gelap

"Tolong ada yang tertabrak disini!" ...

Tbc

Finnally mind to review?


	2. Chapter 2

Gomennasai

Presented by Naurovhy

Disclaimer : Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

Rated : T

Warning : AU, OOC, OC, Typo, Ide pasaran, alur berantakan, dll.

If you don't like? So don't read! Happy reading all

please RnR.

Ia mengerjapkan matanya berkali-kali mencoba mengenali ruangan tempatnya berbaring ruangan ini di dominasi warna putih dan biru, bau obat tercium sangat dekat.

Jangan-jangan ini ...

"A-ano, kau sudah sadar niisan?"

Mendengar sebuah suara mengintrupsinya ia pun menoleh dan ... semua hal menjadi tidak penting, rasa sakit di lengan kanannya pun menjadi tidak penting. Gadis itu baik-baik saja

"Niisan baik-baik saja?"

**-naurovhy-**

Hinata merasa luar biasa terkejut saat mengetahui bahwa orang yang menolongnya adalah Sasuke. Bagaimana tidak? Pria ini seharusnya masih berada di denmark, menyelesaikan study s2nya, tapi ia malah muncul di konoha, terlebih kemunculnnya yang sangat heroik. Dia adalah Uchiha Sasuke, bungsu dari keluarga uchiha ini sudah ia anggap seperti kakanya sendiri lelaki dengan paras tampan, kulit putih dan mata hitamnya membuatnya terlihat sangat mengaggumkan terlebih ia di anugrahi dengan otak yang cemerlang serta kekayaan keluarga Uchiha yang melimpah ruah, sempurnalah sudah kehidupan si bungsu populer ini, aa hanya satu kekurangannya ekspresi.

"Sasuke nii kau bisa mendengarku?" Hinata mengulang pertanyaannya kali ini dengan lambaian tangan

Dan pemuda itu seakan tersadar, ia mengerjapkan matanya berkali-kali, ia menjentikan jari tangan kirinya.

"Kemari" ucapnya

Mau tidak mau Hinata mendekati pemuda raven itu, dan *pluukk* Sasuke menyentil dahi Hinata, sontak ia memekik, "ittai" ucapnya

"Kenapa kau menyentilku?"

"Kau kau tidak mendengarku, aku sudah memanggilmu berkali-kali di jalan tadi, tapi kau malah mengacuhkanku dan terus berjalan seperti orang mati" cibir Sasuke

"Be-benerkah? Aku sama sekali tidak mendengarnya"

"Hn" Sasuke mendengus

"Tapi, sejak kapan niisan ada di konoha? Kenapa kembali tidak mengabariku"

"Karna aku ingin mengejutkanmu, dan yah ... memang sangat mengejutkan"

"Go-gomen" Hinata menundukkan kepalanya

"Sudahlah, aku tidak menyalahkanmu, justru kalau kau tertabrak tadi justru aku akan menyalahkan diriku sendiri"

Lavender Hinata kembali memburam, selalu saja seperti ini, ia akan selalu merepotkan pria ini, sejak Neji meninggal Sasuke yang selalu menjaga Hinata

"Lalu dimana Naru-nee? Niisan kembali bersamanya kan?"

(Disini Naruto jadi perempuan ya)

"Tidak, dia masih ada pemotretan kemarin, mungkin besok si dobe itu baru sampai"

"Benarkah? Aku sangat merindukan Naru neesan"

"Kau tidak merindukanku?"

"Ya, aku juga rindu Sasu niisan"

**-naurovhy-**

Tok tok

"Masuk"

"Permisi pa"

"Ada apa?"

"Saya ingi mengantarkan ini, tadi nona Hinata mengantarnya"

Gaara menatap office boy itu, 'Hinata?' Pikirnya

"Baiklah taruh saja di sana, dan kau boleh pergi"

"Ha'i"

Gaara meruntuki dirinya, ia benar-benar melupakan gadis itu, padahal ia sendiri yang menyuruh untuk bertemu. Jika si Hyuuga kemari jangan-jangan ia melihat ku saat sedang bersama Sakura? Tapi biar sajalah, toh Hinata sudah mengetahui siapa Sakura.

Gaara mengambil map tersebut sedikit basah, apa dia tadi kehujanan?

Tak lama kemudian Gaara sudah asik kembali dengan pekerjaannya, tanpa terasa jam sudah menunjukan pukul 9:15 sudah sangat larut pikirnya, kemudian ia membereskan pekerjaannya dan bergegas pulang.

Berulang kali sudah memencet bel rumah, pintuya terkunci sungguh aneh, biasanya tak pernah sekalipun Hinata mengunci pintu. apa jangan-jangan Hinata belum pulang? Tapi kemana dirinya? Tidak mungkin ia masih menunggu di taman, lagi pula map itu sudah berada di tangan Gaara, jadi tidak ada alasan Hinata harus menunggunya di taman.

Lalu kemana gadis itu? Gaara semakin gemas memencet bel rumahnya. 10 menit kemudian ia memutuskan untuk duduk di kap mobilnya, berniat untuk menanyakan keberadaan gadis itu, tapi ... nanti ia merasa Gaara perduli padanya, maka Gaara pun mengurungkan niatnya.

20 menit sudah berlalu ...

Lalu pintu pagar rumahnya kembali terbuka, menampilkan sosok yang sedari tadi ia tunggu

"Dari mana saja kau?" Sapanya pedas

"Ga-gaara kun?"

"Ya, siapa lagi kau kira? Hantu?"

"..."

"Kau dari mana? Ini sudah sangat larut"

"Aku menjenguk teman"

"Dan menelantarkan suamimu di luar rumah seperti ini?"

"A-aku kira Gaara-kun tak pulang lagi seperti kemarin-kemarin"

"Jadi seperti ini kelakuanmu jika aku tak berada di rumah?"

"Aku ..."

"Sudahlah cepat buka pintunya" Gaara memotong perkataan Hinata

Mereka berjalan beriringan dan kemudian masuk ke dalam rumah itu .

Ponsel Hinata berbunyi ...

"Moshi-moshi"

"..."

"Ya aku sudah sampai di rumah"

"..."

"Baiklah niisan, kau juga selamat tidur ya" Gaara memicingkan jadenya mendengar panggilan niisan yang di gunakan Hinata, kepada siapa ia berbicara?

"..."

"Jaa~" tidak mau ambil pusing Gaara masuk kedalam kamarnya dan mandi.

Keesokan harinya ...

Aroma ini yang selalu menuntun Gaara beranjak dari kasur empuknya, aroma masakan Hinata. Walaupun enggan mengakui, masakan Hinata tercium sangat lezat.

Gaara berjalan menuruni tangga, melihat si gadis indigo berkutat dengan piring-piringnya.

"Kau sudah bangun Gaara-kun? Aku sudah menyiapkan sarapan untukmu, tapi maaf aku tak bisa menemanimu sarapan" Gaara hanya diam mendengarkan penjelasan Hinata

Gaara hanya mengangkat bahu untuk menjawab semua perkataan Hinata, walau diam gadis itu memperhatikan, semua sikap acuh Gaara walaupun terkesan sudah biasa namun tetap menyisakan luka bagi gadis manis ini.

**-naurovhy-**

"Kau datang juga Hina-chan, aku sangat merindukanmu" Naruto menerjang Hinata dengan pelukan hangatnya

"Ah, ya apakah aku mengganggu acara kalian?" Hinata masih membalas pelukan Naruto

"Tidak, tentu saja tidak. Hanya saja aku takut merepotkanmu"

Hinata hanya tersenyum menanggapinya

"Apakah suamimu mengijinkanmu datang kesini Hinata?" Naruto memastikan

" ... ya" Sasuke menangkap adanya keganjilan dari jawaban Hinata, namun ia memilih diam seolah tak tahu.

"Apa yang kau bawa Hinata?" Ia kembali bertanya

"Aku membuatkanmu sarapan niisan"

"Benarkah? Kau menyelamatkanku dari masakan planet buatan si dobe ini" ia memasang wajah ngeri

"Ehhh"

"Teme sialan! Jangan dengarkan dia Hina-chan, masakanku kan tidak seburuk itu" Naruto membela diri.

"Aku bicara kenyataan dobe"

"Urusai teme!"

Uzumaki Naruto, siapa yan tidak mengenalnya? Hampir setiap hari wajah cantiknya menghiasi layar kaca. Dengan kulit tan eksotis, campuran coklat dan krim yang sangat sempurna, serta irish blue sapphire yang menawan di tambah surai pirang lembut yang menjuntai indah tak ada seorang pun yang meragukan kecantikannya.

Hinata tertawa mendengarkan celotehan pasangan muda ini, sifat mereka sangat bertolak belakang, namun kekuatan cinta memang aneh. Sasuke dengan sikap stoicnya dan Naruto yang cemerlang bagai matahari. Bagaikan shinigami dan malaikatnya, mereka saling melengkapi saling mengisi kekurangan masing-masing.

Kegiatan Hinata menjenguk Sasuke, tanpa terasa sudah berjalan 3 bulan lamanya, namun kini ia menjengguk Sasuke di apartemen mini milik si bungsu Uchiha itu. Sejak 2 bulan lalu Sasuke sudah di perbolehkan keluar dari rumah sakit. Suatu ketika tanpa disadari Hinata membeberkan semua rahasia pernikahannya, kenapa ia menikah cepat, bagaimana sikap Gaara padanya, hingga tentang gadis berambut merah muda kekasih suaminya tersebut. Hinata menceritakannya dengan berlinang air mata, sementara Naruto sudah mengumpat dengan berbagai macam sumpah serapah, dan Sasuke sendiri menahan kuat-kuat hasratnya untuk membunuh si Sabaku bungsu itu.

"Kita akan membalasnya Hina-chan, akan kita buat panda merah itu menangis bahkan dalam tidurnya" Naruto menampakan senyum yang akan membuat semua agency membatalkan kontaknya

"Kau menyeramkan dobe" ujar Sasuke

"Tentu saja, dan kau teme -ia menunjuk kekasihnya- akan menjadi iblis yang melancarkan rencanaku"

Sementara Naruto tertawa dengan skenario di dalam otaknya Hinata berbisik pada Sasuke

"Naru nee menyeramkan ya Sasu nii?"

"Kau belum tau tabiat aslinya Hinata, dia hanya berbeda tipis dari Kushina oba-san"

**-naurovhy-**

Hari ini kembali Gaara pulang larut, dan sekali lagi pula ia harus terdiam di teras rumahnya karna Hinata belum pulang. Sebenarnya apa saja yang dilakukan gadis itu selama ia pergi?

Dan sepasang lampu mobil menyinarinya. Gaara beranjak dari duduknya melihat sebuah discovery hitam memasuki halamannya, siapa? Pikirnya. Well kejutan besar menghampir Gaara karna sang istrilah yang muncul dari mobil mewah itu bersama seorang pria pula, Gaara meremas kaleng soda yang sedari tadi di pegangnya.

"Oyasumi hime" sapa pemuda itu

"O-oyasumi" Hinata menjawab terbata

"Besok aku akan menjemputmu lagi ya" kata pria itu mengusap lembut pipi Hinata

"Y-ya baiklah"

*prok prok prok* Gaara bertepuk tangan

"Sudah selesai bermain dramanya?" Ia bertanya sinis

Hinata semakin gugup mendapati Gaara mulai masuk dalam perangkapnya, atau lebih tepat perangkap Naruto

Sasuke melirik Gaara penuh minat "baiklah sekali lagi oyasumi hime" Sasuke berujar lalu mengecup pipi Hinata, membuat Gaara menggeram dalam posisinya dan Hinata memerah sempurna

"Hey, nyonya Sabaku, bisa tolong bukakan pintu untukku?" Gaara kembali menyindir pedas

Hinata tersadar dan berlari ke arah pintu rumahnya, sementara Sasuke tetap pada posisinya.

"Dan kau, sebaiknya pergi meninggalkan tempat ini"

"Hn, -Sasuke menyeringai- tenanglah Sabaku, aku tidak akan mengambil istrimu. Tidak sekarang"

"Kau tau dia sudah bersuami? Dan kau masih mendekatinya? Murahan"

"Yeah, dan apa bedanya dengan mu?" Ia kembali menampakan evil smriknya "Sudah memiliki istri, tapi masih berkencan dengan wanita lain, kalau kau bisa berselingkuh kenapa Hinata tidak bisa?"

"It's not your bussiness"

"Well, sama denganku Sabaku, apa yang aku lakukan dengan Hinata sama sekali bukan urusanmu"

"Dia istriku, urusannya menjadi urusanku"

"Itu tidak akan lama lagi tuan Sabaku, sebentar lagi aku akan merubah namanya menjadi Uchiha. Camkan itu"

**-nauorovhy-**

Gaara memasuki rumahnya dengan menggebrak pintu utama, ia murka, amarahnya meluap-luap bagaimana mungkin ia di khianati seperti ini? Ia berjalan ke dapur mencari istrinya, namun nihil akhirnya ia berjalan memasuki kamar sang istri.

"Buka pintunya!" Ia berteriak nyalang

Perlahan tapi pasti pintu mulai terbuka menampakan wajah cantik yang tersembunyi di sana

"Kau, ikut aku, kita harus bicara" tanpa suara Hinata mengikutinya dari belakang berjalan menelusuri bekas langkah Gaara

"Apa maksudnya semua ini? Kau berselingkuh dengan seorang uchiha?"

"..." ia tetap menunduk

"Kenapa tidak menjawab? Dasar pelacur!" Mendapat hinaan seperti itu Hinata sontak mengangkat wajahnya

"Apa hakmu mengatakan kata seperti itu padaku?"

"Hak ku?" Gaara menyeringai "kau itu istriku bodoh"

"Kau masih menggapku istri? Setelah apa yang kau lakukan dengan gadis Haruno itu? Menggelikan Sabaku"

Gaara menggeram tak suka "jaga ucapmu kau juga seorang Sabaku"

"Apa yang harus ku jaga? Jika kepercayaanku saja kau abaikan?" Air mata Hinata mulai menggenang

"..." Gaara diam, ia tak mampu menjawab, bagaimana Hinata bisa melawannya seperti ini? Bagaimana mungkin? Sejauh yang ia ingat gadis ini adalah gadis yang selalu mengalah, tak pernah mendebat sedikitpun perkataannya seperti sekarang.

"Jika aku adalah seorang pelacur, maka gadis Haruno itu adalah sama denganku. Seorang pe-la-cur" Hinata menekankan kata terakhirnya

"Kau ..." *pllakk* Gaara melayangkan tamparannya sekali lagi

"Kenapa tidak terima jika pagilan itu tersematkan untuk selingkuhanmu itu? Manis sekali, menjaga selingkuhanmu layaknya permata dan mengabaikan istrimu layaknya sampah" Hinata memegangi wajahnya yang memerah panas air matanya berderai

Gaara masih terdiam, kata-kata Hinata sungguh mengena di hatinya, benarkah? Benarkah selama ini ia telah menjadi pria seperti itu?

"Aku ini istrimu kan Gaara-kun? -air matanya berlinang, bahunya bergetar menahan tangis- wanita yang kau pinang untuk menjadi pendamping hidupmu kan?" Suara Hinata bergetar

"... " Gaara masih bungkam, lidahnya seakan kelu, semua penuturan Hinata membekas dalam di hatinya

"Istri yang harusnya kau lindungi bukan kau sakiti, yang harusnya kau cintai bukan kau selingkuhi" Hinata tenggelam dalam tangisannya.

Entah sadar atau tidak Gaara beranjak untuk memeluk Hinata, namun belum sampai tangannya merengkuh tubuh mungil itu, Hinata ambruk di depannya, Gaara seakan terhipnotis ikut menjatuhkan dirinya berusaha menangkap sang Hyuuga sulung

"Hinata" suara beratnya menyapa "bangun ini tidak lucu" Gaara mengguncang tubuh itu namun Hinata tetap tidak merespon

"Hinata!" Gaara memangil lebih keras namun sang gadis tetap bergeming.

Tbc

Finnaly mind to review ...


	3. Chapter 3

Gomennasai

Presented by Naurovhy

Disclaimer : Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

Rated : T

Warning : AU, OOC, OC, Typo, Ide pasaran, alur berantakan, dll.

If you don't like? So don't read! Happy reading all

please RnR.

"Bagaimana keadaannya dokter?"

"Ia akan sadar sebentar lagi. Istri anda hanya kelelahan Sabaku-san"

"... baiklah, arigato"

"Ya, sudah menjadi tugasku"

Lalu Gaara mengatar dokter wanita itu keluar dari rumahnya. Setelahnya Gaara kembali ke kamar Hinata, mengecek keadaannya sebentar lalu beranjak ke kamarnya untuk membersihkan diri.

**-naurovhy-**

Kesokan Harinya Hinata bangun pukul 9 pagi dengan kepala yang luar biasa pusing, badannya seakan tak bertenaga ia menatap langit-langit kamarnya, pikirannya melayang ke malam sebelumnya dan air matanya mulai menggenang ...

_"... pelacur"_ kata-kata Gaara terus berputar di kepala Hinata, air matanya mulai berderai kembali, membayangkan betapa rendahannya dirinya di mata sang suami. Miris itulah kata yang tepat menggambarkan keadaannya.

"Gaara-kun"

"Ada apa?" Walaupun katanya dingin, namun senyum kecil mengembang di wajahnya

"Aku sedang mencoba membuat menu baru, kamu mau mencobanya?" Sakura duduk di bangku depan meja kerja Gaara menopangkan wajah cantiknya pada ke dua tangannya, senyumnya menggembang menghipnotis semua hal yang ada di dekatnya, Gaara pun tak luput dari aura itu.

"Tentu manis" jawabnya melupakan semua dokumen yang ia tekuni dari tadi

"Yeeaayy, kamu pulang jam berapa?"

"Kamu mau mengajakku jam berapa?"

"Iisshh, jam 7 di rumahku, tapi aku tak ingin kamu memakai pakaian seperti ini" Sakura menunjuk setelan seperti ini

"All u wish princess" Gaara mencubit kecil hidung Sakura

"Aku mencintaimu Gaara-kun" katanya beranjak untuk memeluk Gaara dari belakang

"Hm.." Gaara tersenyum menanggapinya

"Apa yang sedang kamu kerjakan?"

"Laporan biaya"

"Apa aku menggangumu?" Sakura bertanya

"Tentu saja tidak, kau sudah makan siang?"

"Belum"

"Baiklah, setelah aku menyelesaikan ini kita makan siang bersama"

"Baiklah Sabaku-san, aku akan menunggumu di loby" Sakura beranjak keluar

"Sakura!" Panggil Gaara tiba-tiba, pria itu menghampirinya dan *CUP* Gaara mengecup singkat bibir Sakura "jaa" katanya

"Ja-jaa" Sakura terbata menjawabnya

Dan pintu ruangan pun tertutup, Gaara kembali tenggelam dalam pekerjaannya namun sebuah senyum kecil mengiasi wajah tampannya.

Sementara itu...

"Bagaimana Sasuke-kun?" Naruto bertanya saat Sasuke merebahkan kepala di pangkuan gadis itu

"Aku rasa Sabaku itu cemburu"

"Benarkah? Itu awal yang bagus, rencana selanjutnya adalah ..."

"Kau sendiri tidak cemburu?" Kata Sasuke ketus

"Aku? Tentu saja tidak, Hina-chan itu kan sudah seperti adikku sendiri"

"Hn" Sasuke mendengus

"Kenapa Suke? Kau keberatan?"

"Tidak, hanya saja aku merasa kau hanya main-main denganku"

"Apa maksudmu teme?" Naruto mengangkat kepala Sasuke

"Kau tidak pernah cemburu melihatku bersama wanita lain, sedangkan aku? Aku rasanya ingin mematahkan semua pria yang dekat denganmu"

Sapphire Naruto membulat "aku tidak cemburu karna aku percaya padamu Suke, aku tau kau tidak akan melakukan hal yang menyakitiku kan?"

Kini giliran Onyx Sasuke yang melebar, ia tidak menyangka Dobenya akan berbicara seperti itu, sebesar itu cinta Naruto padanya dan ia dengan bodohnya memnyangsikan perasaan Naruto sungguh bodoh.

"Tentu saja" jawabnya mantap

Naruto tersenyum manis dan mengalungkan tangannya pada leher kekar Sasuke, dan mereka berpelukan.

"Maaf, aku berkata yang tidak-tidak" kata Sasuke

"Aku tau, itu memang kebiasaanmu"

Sakuse menaikan sebelah alisnya

"Membuat orang lain jengkel, hahaha" Naruto tertawa lepas hingga mendapatkan hadiah indah dari Sakuse "awwww, sakit Teme" ia mengusap kepalanya yang beedenyut akibat jitakan sayang Sasuke

**-naurovhy-**

Ting tong ting tong! Medengar suara bel rumahnya Hinata bangkit dari kasurnya, ia melihat jam pada mejanya pukul 4 sore? Siapa? Apa Gaara-kun sudah pulang?

"Hina-chan" suara cempreng Naruto menyapa

"Naru-nee, tumben kemari" Hinata mempersilahkannya masuk

"Kau sakit? Kenapa pucat sekali?" Senyum di wajah cantik itu menghilang digantikan raut kekhawatiran

"Aku hanya sedikit pusing" kilahnya

"Souka? Kau sudah makan?"

Hinata menggeleng "kenapa belum? Kalau tidak makan bagaimana bisa sembuh? Ahhh, kau ini sama saja dengan si teme"

Hinata tersenyum " Naru-nee tidak bersama Suke-nii?"

"Tidak, ia bilang sedang sibuk"

"Maaf, aku jadi merepotkan kalian"

"Kau ini bicara apa? Kau tidak merepotkan sama sekali Hinata"

"Arigato" katanya

"Jadi kau istrirahat saja dulu aku akan memasak makanan untukmu" Naruto membawa Hinata ke sofa

"A-aku akan membantu"

"Tidak perlu, aku bisa sendiri"

"Ta-tapi..."

"Sudahlah kau istirahat saja"

Bukannya Hinata tidak percaya jika Naruto bisa menyelesaikannya hanya saja ..."aaarrgghh pisau sialan" umpatan Naruto menggema di rumah itu, itulah yang Hinata takutkan. Satu-satunya hal yang tidak dapat di taklukkan model ternama itu adalah dapur. Satu setengah jam berlalu dengan teriakan dan umpatan dari Naruto, rumah keluarga Sabaku yang terkenal sepi hari ini bagaikan ada sebuah pesta di dalamnya, pesta yang di dalangi dan di hadiri oleh Naruto sendiri.

"Hinata-chan" kata Naruto menunduk

"Ada apa Neesan?" Hinata merasa aneh dengan nada yang di gunakan Neesannya

"Aku .. ano, umm kau tidak keberatan kan? Kalau kita makan junk food saja?"

"Memangnya masakan Neesan..?" Hinata berbalik untuk melihat dapurnya

"Aaaa -Naruto menahan bahu gadis itu- hahaha aku bereskan nanti saja ya? Kau ingin makan apa? Aku akan belikan?"

"Kau akan pergi sendiri? Bagaimana kalau para fans itu mengejarmu lagi, biar aku saja yang pergi Neesan"

"Tidak! Kau kan sedang sakit, lagi pula aku tidak sendiri aku bersama si teme" ia mengaruk belakang kepalanya

"Aa, baiklah kalau begitu, hati-hati Neesan. Jaa"

"Jaa"

Dan Hinata kembali sendiri di rumah besar itu, binggung akhirnya ia memutuskan untuk membereskan keributan yang di perbuat gadis Uzumaki itu. Tanpa terasa 30 menit sudah terlewat, namun Naruto belum muncul, jangan-jangan ... ia berkencan dengan Sasuke nii? Hufftt Hinata mengembuskan nafas berat, namun sesaat kemudian senyumannya mengembang.

Ceklek .. suara pintu utama terbuka

"Naru-nee, kenap .. Gaara-kun?" Dugaan Hinata meleset jauh bukan si gadis blonde yang muncul melainkan Gaara lah yang membuka pintu.

Terkejut? Tentu saja, ini masih pukul 6 sore, secepat-cepatnya Gaara pulang adalah jam 8 malam. Ada apa? Apa karna ia sedang sakit maka Gaara berinisiatif pulang cepat? Apa Gaara mengkhawatirkannya? Beebagai spesikulasi terus berputar dalama pikiran Hinata, entah sadar atau tidak semua bayangan itu membuat wajahnya beesemu merah.

.

Gaara memasuki rumahnya, matanya menatap sekeliling, sepi. Pikirnya saat ia mulai melangkah lebih dalam sebuah suara yang sangat familier menyapanya, namun gadis itu tampak sangat terkejut melihatku, wajar saja ini masih pukul 6, dan aku sudah sampai dirumah, mata itu terus menatapku perlahan wajahnya berubah merah, apa ia sakit lagi. Aku berjalan mendekatinya dan warna itu semakin menjadi

"Kenapa kau ada disini? Bukannya seharusnya kau istirahat?"

"A-ano .." ia menjawab terbata, aku memegang keningnya memastikan suhu tubuhnya Kami, ia sangat panas dan wajahnya bertambah merah, apa ia terbakar dari dalam?

"Kau sudah makan?"

Ia hanya menggeleng

"Kenapa kau belum makan? Dan kenapa ini berantakan sekali?"

"Itu, kau pulang cepat Gaara-kun?" Ia malah bertanya balik padaku

"Ck, sudahlah. -aku membawanya duduk di sofa- makanlah ini" aku menyodorkan sandwich yang ku beli di kantin tadi

"Arigato"

"Makanlah, aku mau ke atas dulu" akupun beranjak meninggalkannya

.

Pasti aku bermimpi, batin Hinata. Gaara sangat baik padaku apakah ini pertanda bahwa sikapnya akan berubah? Semoga saja

.

Hinata memakan sandwich itu dengan lahap, rona wajahnya sudah sedikit memudar di gantingan sebuah senyuman kecil di wajah cantiknya, tak berapa lama kemudian Gaara turun dari kamarnya mengenakan celana jeans dan sweater turtelnecknya yang berwarna merah bata menampilkan sisi maskulin yang kuat dari sosoknya.

Melihatnya Hinata terbatuk membuat Gaara berlari menuju kulkas mengambilkan minum untuknya

"Pelan-pelan" kata Gaara menyodorkan air itu

"Gomen"

Tok tok tok kembali pintu itu di ketuk

"Aku akan bukakan" kata Hinata berjalan menuju pintu 'mungkin itu Naru-nee' pikirnya

"Na ..." ucapan Hinata terpotong mengetahui siapa yang berdiri di depan pintunya.

Gadis itu, berambut merah muda, berirish emerald, gadis Haruno itu kekasih gelap Gaara, gadis yang membuat Gaara tak pernah menatapnya.

"Siapa?" Suara Gaara terdengar "Sakura?!" Katanya kaget

'Bodoh!' Runtuk Gaara ia melupakan gadis Haruno itu

"Kau lama sekali Gaara-kun? Jadi aku menjemputmu" Sakura bergelayut manja di lengan Gaara

"Kita pergi sekarang?" Tanyanya

Gaara memandang Hinata yang berdiri di sampingnya, gadis itu menunduk menyembunyikan wajahnya, saat Gaara akan beranjak sebuah tangan menghalanginya

"Ga-gaara-kun, bisakah menemaniku hari ini?" Tanyanya terbata

Gaara membulatkan Jadenya melihat lavender Hinata yang mulai berair,

"Gaara ayoo" Sakura menarik tangannya kembali

"Hari ini saja aku mohon" ucap Hinata serak, rasanya Gaara ingin membenturkan kepalanya ke tembok, ingin membelah tubuhnya menjadi dua. Di satu sisi ia ingin menemani istrinya namun ia tak mungkin membatalkan janjinya bersama Sakura

"Gaara-kun cepat" Sakura kembali bersuara

Hinata bertambah erat memegang lengan Gaara seakan tak rela membiarkannya pergi. Semakin kencang dan semakin erat, namun Sakura sudah beranjak dan seperti boneka Gaara mengikuti langkah Sakura, tatapannya terus terpaku pada Hinata. hingga akhirnya cengkraman Hinata pada lengannya melemah melemah dan melepaskan lengan kekar Gaara sat jari mereka bertautan Hinata mengucapkan kalimat yang tidak lebih dari sekedar bisikan "jangan pergi" ucapnya berderai air mata

Nyawa Gaara seakan di cabut saat melihat Hinata menucapkan kata itu dengan bibir bergetar, pipinya basah, dan tubuhnya mengigil menahan emosi.

**-naurovhy-**

"Cepatlah Suke, perasaanku tidak enak"

"Hn" Saauke menambah kecepatan laju mobilnya menuju kediaman Sabaku.

Sesampainya di sana sapphire Naruto membulat melihat Hinata yang terduduk di depan pintu rumahnya menangis dengan bahu bergetar, ia berlari menghampirinya tak lama Sasuke sudah berdiri di belakngnya

"Hinata kau kenapa?" Tanya Naruto lembut

"..." ia tidak menjawab hanya terus menangis

"Hinatà" Naruto membelai lembut surai indigo Hinata

Tetap, tetap gadis itu tidak merespon

"Minggir Naru" kata Sasuke, setelah Naruto menyingkir Sasuke membopong tubuh Hinata kedalam, "tutup pintunya Naru" perintahnya

.

Setelah Hinata mulai tenang Naruto kembali bertannya "apa yang terjadi? Siapa yang menyakitimu?"

"Gaara-kun .. dia dan Sakura..."

"Sial, jadi karna panda jelek itu lagi, aku sudah tidak bisa mentolelir, teme jangan menghalangiku"

"Aku berada jauh darimu Dobe" ucapnya datar

Sementara itu Gaara ...

"Gaara-kun kau baik-baik saja kan?"

"Ya" jawabnya

"Kau marah padaku?" Sakura berujar

"Tidak"

"Kau bicara tapi tidak memandangku"

"Aku sedang menyetir Saku"

"Kau menghawatirkan istrimu?"

"..." Gaara bergeming

"Gaara kau mau kemana sih? Kita salah arah" Sakura menggerutu

Benar saja harusnya ia belok kanan namun gaara malah mengambil jalan kiri, lalu ia mengehentikan mobil itu.

"Maaf Sakura, aku tak bisa menemanimu makan malam, aku harus pulang -katanya membuka seatbeltnya- bawalah mobil ini aku akan naik taksi"

Lalu Gaara turun dan berlari mencari taksi tak menghiraukan teriakan penolakan dari Sakura, pikirannya hanya terfokus pada Hinata, apa gadis itu masih menangis? Bagaimana kalau ia sakit lagi? Bagaimana kalau ia pingsan?

-skip time-

Gaara menyerngit saat melihat mobil pemuda Uchiha itu terparkir di halamannya

Brraakk ia membuka pintu kasar membuat 3 yang ada disana terlonjak kaget, sungguh pemandangan indah saat ia menemukan pemuda Uchiha itu duduk di samping istrinya dan menepuk kepala Hinata lembut. Ia seakan tak terganggu sama sekali dengan gebrakan pintu Gaara, justru gadis di sampingnyalah yang membuka suara

"Sabaku Gaara, nee?" Katanya dengan nada manis

Sasuke diam saja, tentu sangat beresiko menghadapi kekasihnya yang sedang dalam mode membunuh seperti ini. Dan Sasuke cukup bijaksana dengan tidak ikut campur, Hinata menatap keduanya khawatir. Gaara menatap Naruto bingung saat gadis itu masih tersenyum manis padanya,

'Ia tersenyum tapi auranya membunuh' pikir Gaara

Dan *buuggh* bogem mentah melayang ke wajah tampan Gaara,

"Kyyyaaa" Hinata memekik kaget

"Kenapa kau memukulku?" Geram Gaara sudut bibirnya berdarah

"Karna kau membuat adikku menangis"

"Kekerasan tidak akan menyelesaikan masalah Dobe" Sasuke membuka suara

"Stttt diamlah Teme" kata Naruto marah

"Kau baik-baik saja?" Gaara menghampiri Hinata memegang tangannya

Hinata kaget melihat tingkah Gaara, sementara pasangan SasuNaru mengerjapkan matanya berkali-kali, namun Sasuke mengambil alih Suasana

"Berhenti berpura-pura perduli padanya Sabaku" katanya tajam

"Aku tidak bicara padamu, dan sebaiknya kau pergi tak ada yang mengundangmu datang ke rumahku"

"Aku yang mengundang mereka" Hinata buka suara

Gaaa menatapnya tak percaya sedangkan Sasuke tersenyum penuh arti

Hinata berdiri menepis tangan Gaara, kemudian menghapus air matanya "kita makan di luar saja" Hinata mengacuhkan Gaara

Naruto tersenyum senang dan Sasuke menyeringai pada Gaara, "jangan mengabaikanku" Gaara berteriak dari sofanya

Tapi Hinata terus melangkah meninggalkannya, diiringi Naruto dan Sasuke, geram! Gaara bangkit berdiri dan menarik tangan Hinata

"Aku tak mengijinkanmu pergi kemanapun" semburnya pada Hinata

"Lepaskan aku"

.

"Hey ka..." ucapan Naruto terpotong oleh tatapan Sasuke "kita tunggu di mobil"

"Tapi ..." protes si blonde

"Kita tunggu di mobil saja koi"

"Baiklah"

.

"Sudah kubilang aku tidak mengijinkanmu"

"Apakah izinmu itu penting?"

"Aku suamimu"

"Berhentilah memakai tameng menjijikan itu, sekarang lepaskan tanganku dan kembalilah pada kekasih pink mu itu"

"Apapun yang kau katakan aku tak akan mengijinkanmu, tidak dengan Uchiha itu atau dengan siapapun?" Ucapnya tegas

Hinata mengangkat wajahnya menatap langsung paras sang suami, jadenya berkilat penuh emosi, bibirnya terkatup dan bercak merah itu masih jelas terlihat di sudut bibirnya

"Apakah aku pernah melarangmu? Tidak! Apakah aku pernah mencampuri urusanmu? Tidak! Jadi berhentilah seolah kau perduli padaku dan biarkan aku pergi"

"Karna Uchiha itu kau berani melawanku?"

"Bukan karna Saauke-kun aku melawanmu tapi karna sikapmu selama ini kepadaku"

"Saauke-kun? -Gaara tersenyum sinis- Yakin? Bukanka seharusnya kau memanggilnya Sasuke nii?"

Lavender Hinata membulat, bagaimana bisa? Aku ketahuan ...

"Apa maksudmu?"

"Hentikan sandiwara bodoh ini!"

Tbc

Finally mind to review

**chibi beary : **aku paling demen yang sedih sedih hohoho .. oke sasu sudah di munculkan ..

**honoka shipper : **emang jahat banget #lo yang bikin dodol hehe , yah yah jangan ya honoka-san nanti aktir kesayangan aku luka-luka hahaha, well salam kenal juga

**Zorro Uchiha **: ini sudah lanjut, selamat membaca

**Yamanaka Emo : **iya kah? wah senangnya dapet apresiasi yang membangun, sama aku juga demen kalo hina menderita hahaha

**enrique : **kenapa meluk hinata ? itu cuma refleks ... hehehe ga berubah ko cuma ..

**noname :** kan byar pembalesan dendam Hinatanya juga jadi hurrttt bgt wat Gaara .. hehe, sabar ya roda pasti berputar #plaakk

: emhhh nyadar ga yaa ... #plaakk

**almira-chan **: aku usahakan secepat yang aku bisa ya almira-chan, iya kah? wah senengnya

**kirigaya chika **: siiaappp ..

**nana **: hihihi, Gaara? Umm pilih aku ajh yaaa #hahaha, bukan bukan sasu udah ada yang punya hohoho, merelakan ya? Umm liat kelanjutannya yaa ...

**ika chan : **ini rencana naruto apa rencana mahasiswa, ada turunkan segala hahaha, blom koo ..

**may-chan** : ini sudah aku lanjutt, selamt menikmati yaa hehe

**Syuchi Hyu** : maklum abg #lho? Hahaha, umm about story .. yah jujjur aku dapet inspirasinya dari sebuah sinetron tengah malam yang gak sengaja aku sepulang kuliah, jadi kalo di ff sasuhina ada yang sama? Wah saya ga tau. Hehehe

**Syuchi Hyu** : kamu lagi, hehe aku seneng deh, masih ada yang ngikutin ff gaje ini.. sasuhina, mungkin bukan di fic yang ini ya. .. soal surai cerai, itu kita jadiin misteri ajah ya hwheh

**Reika Ishida **: hai juga, wah makasih banyak, konflik di perbanyak ? umm insya allah semoga ga bosen ya ... betul betul betul kalo aq yg di gituin, umm udah aku jadiin panda bakar hahaha

**neng avie chan **: oke neng kece, ini udah halilintar walaupun ga ulala haha =D

**himeholic **: tokoh utamanya Hinata ko, hehe

**enrique **: masa? mungkin sedikit ya hehe

**gittttttt **: siapp boss ...


	4. Chapter 4

Gomennasai

Presented by Naurovhy

Disclaimer : Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

Rated : T

Warning : AU, OOC, OC, Typo, Ide pasaran, alur berantakan, dll.

If you don't like? So don't read! Happy reading all

please RnR.

"Hentikan sandiwara bodoh ini" suara Gaara meninggi

"..."

"Binggung kenapa aku mengetahiunya, sungguh ironis kau memandang rendah IQ-ku? Dia Uchiha Sasuke putra kedua Uchiha Fugaku pemilik Uchiha Inc. Kau pikir bisa megelabuhiku?" Gaara tersenyum sinis "dan rubah pirang itu model internasional kan?"

! Hinata membulatkan matanya melupakan fakta bahwa kemungkinan besar keluarga besar Sabaku dan Uchiha itu berteman

"Kami tidak berteman -Gaara seolah bisa membaca pikiran Hinata- sama-sama bergerak di bidang perkapalan, kami adalah rival"

"Ba-baiklah tak ada gunanya aku meneruskan semua ini, tapi tetap saja kau tidak berhak melarangku bepergian"

"Oh tentu saja, apa kau lupa bahwa bagaimana pun kau tetap istriku Nyonya Sabaku?"

"Jadikan saja wanita simpananmu itu menjadi istri, aku sudah muak!" Kata Hinata kasar

"..." Gaara diam, tangannya terkepal erat nafasnya memburu menahan emosi

"Kenapa diam? -Hinata memprovokasi- tidak memukulku karna mencela kekasih manismu itu?"

"Apapun yang kau katakan aku tetap tidak mengijinkanmu" Gaara memegang pergelangan tangan Hinata

Berontak! Dan menghempaskannya itulah yang Hinata lakukan "jangan menyentuhku dengan tangan kotormu itu"

"Kotor?" Gaara menyergit

"Ya, kau dan seluruh anatomi tubuhmu adalah kotor bagiku, bagaimana bisa setelah bersama wanita lain kau juga ingin menyentuhku? Menjijikan"

Oke batas kesabaran Gaara sudah habis, gadis ini benar-benar membuatnya meledak hanya dengan berdebat dengannya, otaknya siap untuk terbakar lalu Gaara meraih belakang kepala Hinata dan menekankan bibirnya pada bibir gadis mungil itu.

Cukup lama untuk Hinata menyadari apa yang di perbuat Gaara padanya, saat kesadaran itu semakin jelas ia coba untuk melepaskan diri, namun Gaara malah semakin kasar memiringkan kepalanya mempertemukan bibirnya dengan bibir Hinata.

"Rasamu tak sepahit ucapanmu" nadanya dingin setelah melepaskan Hinata

Gaara beranjak menuju pintu menguncinya lalu beranjak menuju kamarnya.

.

Hinata terduduk di ruang tamu itu, apa yang baru saja terjadi pikirnya, kenapa Gaara menciumnya? Kenapa Gaara melakukan hal itu?

.

Gaara bersandar pada pintunya tangannya memegang bibirnya entah apa yang ia pikirkan saat itu ia hanya ingin agar Hinata berhenti mengucapkan kata-kata yang membuatnya sakit hati. Tunggu! Kenapa ia sakit hati? Gaara mengusap wajahnya kasar beranjak menuju kasurnya dan tertidur

**-naurovhy-**

Pagi ini entah mengapa wajah Hinata terus memerah mengingat kejadian semalam, ia mengenyahkan segala pikiran aneh itu dan mulai membuat sarapan, untuk dirinya sendiri ya tentu saja pagi-pagi sekali Hinata sudah melihat mobil Gaara meninggalkan rumah ini. Dan percayalah itu sudah sangat biasa untuk Hinata

Ia memandang kalender ini sudah bulan april, sebentar lagi hari ulang tahun pernikahannya. Dua tahun meresmikan dirinya menyandang nama Sabaku, hatinya kembali tercubit karna ia hanya menyandang nama besar itu bukan merasakannya. Pikirannya kembali melayang saat ia menemukan foto indah Gaara dan wanita pink itu, itu merupakan suatu kejutan namun apa yang Hinata temukan dalam laci lemari kecil Gaara jauh lebih mengejutkan.

.

9 pm ..

Pintu rumah itu di ketuk pelan, Hinata binggung siapa yang mengetuk pintu? Aneh pikirnya jika semua tamu yang datang kerumahnya pasti akan memencet bel, lalu kenapa orang ini menggetuk pintu.

Perlahan ia membuka pintu itu, mengintip dari celah yang terbuka ... sepi tak ada orang disana, apa jangan-jangan hanya anak-anak yang iseng? Saat ia akan menutup pintu lagi matanya menangkap tas kerja Gaara yang tergeletak di lantai, ia semakin lebar membukan pintu itu dan benar saja tubuh Gaara terduduk di lantai dan bahunya bersandar pada pintu.

Hinata terkejut dan menghampirinya, bagaimanapun ia tak akan mungkin membiarkan Gaara sendirian disini, walaupun sebenarnya ia ingin, tapi secara naluriah ia menolong Gaara dan bersusah payah membawanya ke dalam. Sadar tak mungkin sanggup membawa tubuh besar itu ke kamarnya di lantai dua, Hinata membaringkan tubuhnya di sofa ruang tamu.

'Penampilannya sih baik-baik saja, pikir Hinata namun panas tubuhnya yang mengkhawatirkan'

Setelah melepaskan pakaian yang ia rasa pengap jika di pakai Gaara, Hinata mengambil baskom besar dan mengompres Sabaku bungsu itu.

.

Perlahan ia mengerjapkan Jadenya, kepalanya terasa berputar saat kesadaran itu mulai datang ia kaget karna berada di rumahnya, dengan kain hangat yang ada di dahinya. Kapan aku pulang? Pikirnya, dan aroma itu kembali menyapanya masakan Hinata selalu beraroma seperti ini.

Gaara bangkit duduk menengok ke dapurnya dan benar saja gadis mungil itu tengah memasak entah apa?

"Kau sudah sadar?" Hinata bertanya

Gaara hanya menggangguk menanggapinya, terkadang ia merasa marah karna sekarang Hinata tak pernah lagi memanggil namanya

"Makanlah, -Hinata menyodorkan bubur buatannya- akan membuatmu lebih baik"

Gaara mengambil mangkuk itu dan mulai menyendokan iainya ke dalam mulutnya

"Sshhhh" Gaara mendesis

"Ada apa?"

"Panas" ucapnya datar

Hinata terkejut, dan tanpa sadar tersenyum pada tingkah Gaara, _siapa sebenarnya pria ini? Tingkah sangat berbeda, melihatnya mengeluh tadi bagaikan melihat obito merajuk pada Suke niisan_

Gaara menaikan sebelah alisnya melihat Hinata menahan senyumnya

"Apa selalu seperti ini rasa masakanmu?"

"Apa?"

"..." ia tidak mejawab, sejujurnya malu jika harus mengakui jika masakan Hinata sangat lezat.

_Ish, pria menyebalkan sudah kembali_ batin Hinata

"Masih jam sembilan, masih sempat ke dokter"

"Aku tidak mau ke dokter"

"Tapi kau harus ke dokter"

"Aku sudah bilang tidak mau, dan jangan suruh mereka datang kemari"

"Tapi .."

"Aku hanya demam, besok juga sudah hilang. Terimakasih buburnya" Hinata membulatkan matanya mendengar perkataan Gaara

Ia beranjak mengambil tas dan juga jas kerja beserta dasinya saat langkah naiki tangga ia berbalik menatap Hinata

"Tadaima Hinata" ucapnya

"O-okaeri" tanpa sadar Hinata menjawab salam itu pipinya merona hebat ini pertama kalinya, Gaara berterima kasih padanya, Gaara mengucapkan salam padanya, dan yang lebih hebat Gaara memanggil namanya

Ia terduduk memegangi pipinya yang seperti terbakar, panas sangat panas

.

Gaara terduduk di meja kerjanya pikirannya melayang pada pertengkarannya dengan Sakura tadi siang ...

_"Kau bilang aku ini kekasihmu? Tapi kau mengabaikanku" suara Sakura meninggi_

Aku selalu berkata Hinata istriku tapi aku juga selalu mengabaikannya

_"Kau berbohong padaku, mengingkari janjimu untuk bertemu dengannya kan?"_

Bahkan lebih dari sekali ia mengingkari janjinya dengan Hinata karna Sakura

_"Wanita mana yang tahan kau perlakukan seperti itu?"_

Apa Hinata juga tak akan bertahan?

_"Jangan pernah menghubungiku lagi, sebelum kau menceraikan istrimu itu" katanya lalu meninggalkan ruang kerja Gaara_

Apakah aku benar-benar sanggup menceraikan Hinata? Dan bayangan Hinata yang menangis melintas di benakya

_"Aku melawanmu bukan karna Sasuke-kun atau siapapun, aku melawanmu karna semua sikapmu padaku selama ini ... aku ini istrimu kan Gaara-kun? _

"Aarrgghhh" Gaara mengerang keras, entah bagaimana ia harus bersikap Hinata atau Sakura? Keanggunan atau kecantikan? Keceriaan atau kelembutan? Tawa atau rasa nyaman?

Pikiran-pikiran aneh terus bermunculan di kepala merahnya, lelah ia membaringkan tubuhnya di kasur dan membiarkan alam mimpi mengambil alih kegundahannya.

.

Jam 8 pagi Hinata terkejut melihat jam dindingnya, hari ini ia harus mengantar dua sejoli NaruSasu ke bandara, karna jadwal liburan mereka sudah habis ia bergegas turun dari ranjangnya dan pergi mandi, saat ia akan turun ke bawah, bagaikan menemukan emas. Ia melihat mobil Gaara terparkir rapih di halamannya.

_Mungkinkah Gaara juga kesiangan seperti dirinya?_

Takut namun mencoba memberanikan diri memasuki ruangan itu, terakhir ia memasukinya, ia mendapatkan tamparan telak dari Gaara.

*kriiet* ia membuka pintunya sedikit pandanganya menelusuri, lalu menemukan Gaara tengah berjalan teratih menuju ranjangnya, Hinata berlari membantunya

"Kau panas sekali" serunya saat memgang tangan Gaara

"..." ia bergeming

Hinata membawa Gaara ke kasurnya, membaringkannya disana tiba-tiba ponselnya berbunyi

"... aku masih di rumah Niisan"

...

" ...umm iya aku akan segera kesana"

... Hianata melayangkan pandangan bertanya pada Gaara saat pria itu memegang tangannya

"Jangan pergi" kata lirih, hanya seperti bisikan

"...ah, ya .. aku umm" binggung harus menjawab apa Hinata berjalan keluar dari kamar itu.

Gaara menatap kepergiannya, _bodoh apa yang ia lakukan? Melarang Hinata pergi lagi? Memohon Hinata untuk tinggal bersamanya? Lebih dari bodoh!_

_Jadi ini perasaan Hinata saat ia memintaku jangan meninggalkannya? Dan yang kulakukan? Tetap melangkahkan kaki menuju Sakura._

_Kami-sama sungguh sakit. Bagaikan ada yang mengiris-iris tipis hatinya, menyayatnya perlahan-lahan dan mahluk mungil itu telah mengalaminya berkali-kali. Bagaimana mungkin ia akan bertahan?_

Gaara kembali memejamkan matanya, tubuhnya sangat lelah

Srmentara itu Hinata ...

"...Suke nii aku, umm sepertinya tak bisa mengantarmu dan Naru nee"

...

"...Gaara sedang sakit, aku tak mungkin meninggalkannya"

...

"...maaf, aku benar-benar minta maaf"

...

"...baiklah, kabari aku begitu kalian sampai, sampaikan salamku pada Naru neesan jaa~"

Setelah memutus sambungan itu ia langsung, menelepon dokter yang dulu merawatnya

"...moshi-moshi Tsunade-san?"

...

"...ya, um bisakah anda datang kemari?"

...

"...ah, iie bukan aku, Gaara demam"

...

"...baiklah aku akan menunggu anda"

.

Ia kembali memasuki kamar itu, lavendernya manangkap Gaara yang tengah terlelap, namun keringat membasahi area wajahnya, Hinata beranjak ke dapur mengambil sebaskom es batu dan juga air minum. Ia akn mengompres Gaara seraya menunggu dikter cantik itu datang.

Gaara sedikit menyergit saat Hinata menempelkan handuk berisi es batu itu di dahinya, mungkin karna hawa dingin yang tiba-tiba. Pandanganyq menelusuri wajah Gaara, rambut merahnya, matanya, hidungnya, dan bibirnya, Hinata menelan ludahnya beyangan kan Gaara yang menciumnya kasar kembali terngat. Secepat mungkin i meggelengakan kepala, mengenyahkan pikiran itu, tepat saat itu bel rumanya berbunyi.

.

Sudah jam 6 sore tapi Gaara belum juga sadar Hinata mulai cemas, Tsunade-san mengatakan Gaara mungkin kelelahan dan pola makannya tidak teratur. Kembali ia memasuki kamar Gaara, mulai terbiasa dengan semua hal yang ada di sana, iamelangkah hendak mengecek suhu tubuh Gaara, terlebih ia harus membangunkan pemuda itu untuk meminum obatnya. Hinata menduduki sisi tempat tidur Gaara meletakan tangan di keningnya dan mendesah lega. Panasnya sudah turun, pikir Hinata.

*dip* Gaara membuka jadenya, cukup terkejut mendapati Hinata berjarak sedekat ini debgannya, perlahan tapi pasti debaran jantung Gaara meningkat, aneh bahkan dengan Sakura yang notabene adalah kekasihnya, wanita yang dicintainya jantungnya tak pernah berulah seperti ini.

"Kau merasa lebih baik?" Kata Hinata

"Ini jam berapa?"

"Jam 6"

"Kenapa kau ada disini? Tidak mengantar Uchiha itu kebandara?"

"Kau sakit, aku tak mungkin meninggalkanmu" jawab Hinata

"Kh, murah hati sekali" Gaara berkata sinis, untuk menutupi kegembiraan dalam suaranya

"Kau memintaku jangan pergi tadi"

"..." Gaara diam namun jadenya meminta penjelasan kalimat ambigu Hinata

"Dulu aku pernah memintamu untuk tinggal sekali, namun kau tetap pergi. Rasanya sangat tidak enak -Gaara membenarkan- aku tidak ingin orang lain merasakannya"

Kalimat terakhir Hinata membungkam Gaara, ia perduli, bahkan setelah semua yang Gaara lakukan pada gadis itu, ia masih peduli. Ia masih sama dengan gadis yang dipinangnya 2 tahun lalu.

Hinata diam menatap Gaara yang memandanginya intens, terlebih saat Gaara mengangkat tangannya untuk menyentuh pipi Hianata, namun belum tersentuh tangan Gaara berhenti di udara

_"Kau, dan seluruh anatomi tubuhmu adalah kotor bagiku" _kata-kata itu berputar di benak Gaara, membuatnya menghentikan niatnya untuk menyentuh Hinata. Ia menarik tangannya lalu memalingkan wajahnya menghindari pandangan Hinata.

.

Pagi ini Gaara merasa luar biasa baik, entah mengapa menemukan Hinata yang tertidur di tepi ranjangnya membuatnya teramat sangat bahagia, karna itu hanya berarti satu hal. Gadis itu menjaganya semalaman!

"Kau ada acara hari ini?" Gaara bersuara dari belakang Hinata

"Eh?!" Terkejut gadis itu menjatuhkan sendok di tanganya

Gaara menyeringai melihat reaksi Hinata, lalu menghapus jejak tepung di hidungnya, mendapat perlakuan seperti itu Hinata menautkan alisnya, lalu menjauh.

"Aku bertanya"

"Tidak" jawab Hinata singkat

"Kau .. mau pergi bersamaku"

Hinata berbalik menghadapnya memandangi wajah Gaara lama

"Kau masih sakit?"

"Aku sudah sembuh"

"Lalu kenapa kau bersikap baik padaku?"

"Apa aku tak boleh bersikap baik padamu?"

"Yeah, hanya saja hingga beberapa puluh jam lalu kau masih menjadi satu-satunya orang yang kubenci"

"Kau membenciku?" Nada marah menghiasi suaranya

"Apakah aku harus memujamu?"

"Sebagian besar wanita. Ya!" Gaara menyeringai manggoda Hinata jauh lebih menarik dibanding apapun

"Dan yang sangat di sayangkan tuan Sabaku, aku bukan salah satu dari sebagian besar itu"

"Aku pastikan, kau akan menjadi salah satu dari sebagian besar itu" katanya kembali menggoda

"Terlalu percaya diri" Hinata kembali berkutat dengan masakannya

"Omong-omong kau tidak pernah memanggil namaku? Kenapa?"

"Penting?"

"Sangat"

"Kami-sama, apa yang terjadi padamu? Kau yakin tidak perlu memreiksakan kepalamu? Mungkin terjadi benturan atau apa?"

"Aku rasa baik"

Hinata menatapnya sengit.

"Salah jika aku bersikap baik padamu? Aku hanya ingin menjadi suami yang sewajarnya"

"Katakan itu 2 tahun lalu dan aku akan percaya"

"..." Gaara merenungkan kata-kata Hinata, benar ia sudah terlambat, sangat terlambat

Merasa kata-kata terakhirnya sangat kasar Hinata menambahkan "aku hanya tidak ingin bermimpi, keadaan ini sudah lebih dari cukup untukku"

"Aku ... aku akan mengakhirinya dengan Sakura"

"Jangan membuat janji yang tak bisa kau wujudkan Gaara-kun"

.

Mungkin itu benar, ia takan sanggup mengakhiri hubunganya dengan gadis Haruno itu, namun entah mengapa ia ingin membahagiakan gadis ini, melihat gadis ini tersenyum, tertawa, gadis yang telah menjadi istrinya Hyuuga Hinata.

Gaara berdiam diri cukup lama di kamarnya, hingga sebuah ketukan halus membuyarkan lamubannya ...

"Kau harus minum obatmu" Hinata hadir di dengan nampan berisi makanan dan obat-obatan, Gaara hanya diam menanggapinya

Hinata melangkah menghampiri Gaara, meletakan nampan itu di sisinya

Gaara memperhatikan gerak-geriknya, gadis ini lebih pendek dibanding Sakura, namun kesal itu justru menimbulkan arti munggil untuk gadis ini.

Saat ia akan beranjak Gaara berlari dan memeluknya dari belakang,

"Maafkan aku" ucapnya parau

Hinata membeku, ia seperti pating mencerba semua keadaan ini, Gaara memeluknya erat dan hangat, mengucapkan kata maaf dengan suara yang sarat akan kepedihan

"Aku mohon maafkan aku Hinata, aku tau tak pantas dimaafkan, kau boleh menghinaku, mencaciku bahkan memkulku tapi aku mohon jangan pernah membenciku"

Hinata tetap diam

"Jangan membuat jarak di antara kita"

"Terlambat Gaara, semua sudah terlambat"

Tbc

Review? Review? ^^

: belum belum, kan Gaara belum menderita hohoho ...

**NisaOtaku25 **: hehe .. arigato nee, oke saya akan berjuang untuk anda (?)

**Agehashiroi **: iia kah? Hem kebiasaan lama, oke nanti coba di perbaiki ya ..

**Ika chan **: ehehe ^^a maaf ya lammaaaa bgt updatenya . Kurang greget ya, hihi maaf lagi ya ..

**Honoka shiper **: kenapa bisa tau, alesannya simple sih dan sudah aq kuak juga disini .. hoho ..

**Nana **: hehe ^^a maaf lama, iia deh gagal rencana indah naru, tadinya mau dibikin seperti itu -saku tak tau menau- but, setelah dipikir-pikir thts so impissible ya, secara udah 2 tahun gitu hubungannya ..

**Chiby beary **: hehehe, maaf ya chiby-san sasu tak bisa muncul sesuai harapan, alesannya um karna kharakter Sasuke itu terlalu kuat ntuk saya, kalo dy dihadirkan single dng segala pesonanya .. wah nanti aku yg bingung mau ending bagaimana sasuhina atau gaahina ..

**Enrique **: cuma refleks ko .. oke insya allah di chap selanjutnya aku bakal bikin hina menjadi cewe yg tegar ..

**Sa-chan9797 : **thank a lot ^^ ini sudah lanjut, maaf ya lama

**Neng avie chan **: hehehe ... ada ga yaa? Korek sendiri deh fellnya ..

**Hime love **: ini sudah lanjut hime-san

**Dewijomloslalu99 **: siiaappp, apakah Gaara sudah jengkel?


	5. Chapter 5

Gomennasai

Presented by Naurovhy

Disclaimer : Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

Rated : T

Warning : AU, OOC, OC, Typo, Ide pasaran, alur berantakan, dll.

If you don't like? So don't read! Happy reading all

please RnR.

*** aku minta maaf banget untuk keterlambatan publish fic ini ... hontouni gomennasaii ***

Kenapa? Kenapa Sesakit ini? Bukankah harusnya ini yang aku inginkan? Bukankah selama ini aku mengharapkan ia menjauh dari hidupku? Tapi kenapa setelah semuanya ... kenapa aku harus merasakan sakit hati?

.

Sepanjang hari ini Gaara terdiam di kamarnya, ia memikirkan kata-kata Hinata, ingin rasanya ia berlari dan mengejar gadis itu, mengatakan bahwa ia akan memperbaiki semuanya, ia akan menebus semua keterlambatannya, ia akan bersikap baik, sangat baik malah.

Tapi apakah gadis itu akan percaya?

Bajingan seperti dirinya, yang telah menyakitinya, menghianatinya, memukulnya, apakah ia akan memaafkan ku?

.

9 april, pagi yang baru Gaara bersiap di kamarnya ia akan merubah segalanya, ia akan mengembalikan kepercayaan Hinata padanya! Ia telah memesan beberapa tiket bioskop, membooking tempat di restoran, juga memesan sebuket bunga anggrek ungu yang cantik, ia akan mengajak Hinata berkencan. Walaupun terkesan aneh karna mereka sudah menikah, namun ini adalah kencan pertama mereka.

"Kau lama" kata Gaara di mobilnya, saat Hinata menduduki kursi penumpang

"Kau mau mengajakku kemana? Ada yang ingin ku berikan padamu"

"Oh ya?! Apa?" Tanya Gaara antusias

"Kau mau mengajakku kemana?" Hinata kembali bertanya

Bukannya menjawab Gaara malah tertawa, keras kepala pikirnya "aku memperoleh beberapa tiket, dan tidak punya teman untuk menontonnya"

Hinata mengangkat alisnya, membuat Gaara bertanya "kenapa?"

"Berbohong itu tidak baik Sabaku-sama" Hinata memutar lavendernya

"Kenapa aku harus berbohong?"

"Tidak punya teman katamu? Kemana Haruno tersayangmu itu?"

"... aku .. ingin menontonnya bersamamu"

Hinata terkejut mendengarnya, bukan karna kata yang terlontar, namun karna ketulusan yang mewarnai suara Sabaku bungsu itu. Kehabisan kata-kata Hinata memilih diam.

.

Sebenarnya bukannya Hinata tak ingin. Ia sangat mengharapkan perlakuan Gaara yang seperti ini, menyapanya, menggodanya, menghiburnya segala hal yang tak pernah ia dapatkan selama ini. Namun semua perlakuan Gaara padanya selama ini membuatnya takut, takut untuk berharap, takut untuk memulai takut jika semuanya hanya semu, jika Gaara hanya mempermainkannya. Tapi hati kecil Hinata tetap mengharapkannya ... inikah rasanya mencintai? Huh sejak kapan ia menjadi seorang macsokist seperti ini?

Tapi kata-kata Gaara beberapa hari yang lalu, dapatkah ia mempercayainya? Memepercayai lelaki yang telah meyakitinya?

.

Mereka memutuskan menonton sebuah flim legenda yang saat itu sedang booming, tak banyak bicara, meraka memilih menikmati akting yang disugukan para aktor di sana.

"Kau suka makan apa?" Gaara bertanya di lorong bioskop

"Tempura" jawab Hinata

"Kau mau makan itu? Ayo" ajaknya, entah sadar atau tidak Gara menggandeng tangan Hinata menuju parkiran, sedangkan Hinata merasakan pipinya mulai terbakar

Merasa Hinata diam Gaara menoleh padanya, mendapati warna pipi gadis itu merona hebat sesaat kemudian menyadari bahwa tangannya menggenggam erat tangan gadis mungil itu, bukannya melepaskan Gaara justru semakin mengeratkan genggamannya walaupun rona merah muda Hinata kini menjalar di kedua pipinya pula.

.

Acara hari itu sukses, walaupun tetap dingin Hinata mulai banyak bicara saat menjawab pertanyaan pertanyaan konyol yang Gaara lontarkan,

"Ini sudah sore untuk apa kita ke taman?" Protes Hinata saat Gaara memaksanya untuk ke taman sebelum mereka pulang, lalu Gaara malah menjawab dengan alasan konyol ingin melihat sunset katanya, Gila! Itu pikiran Hinata mendengar jawaban Gaara

"Lalu apa yang ingin kau berikan padaku?" Tanya Gaara

"Itu, tertinggal di rumah"

Lalu Gaara tertawa dan mengusap kepala Hinata mesra, apakah seperti ini rasanya memiliki kekasih? Batin Hinata

"Hinata" Gaara memanggilnya saat mereka duduk di bangku taman

"Ya"

"Saat itu ... kenapa kau setuju menikah denganku?"

Kaget! Lavender gadis itu membulat "karna Hikaru-obaasan memintaku"

"Hanya karna kaasan ku meminta hal itu padamu?"

"Ya, kenapa?"

"Benar tak ada alasan lain?"

"Kau tidak percaya?"

"Hanya saja terlalu aneh, kau tidak mengenalku, dan hanya karna kaasan memintamu menikahiku kau menerimanya"

"Aku memang tak mengenalmu -Hinata membenarkan- tapi aku sangat mengenal Kaasa mu"

_"Kau kenal anakku Hina-chan?"_

_"Um, ya Temari nee dan Konkuro Nii tentu aku mengenalnya" jawab Hinata_

_"Bukan, bukan mereka tapi anak bungsu ku, Gaara. Lusa ia akan kembali ke Konoha setelah menyelesaikan studinya di Jerman"_

_"Benarkah? Tentu Obaasan senang"_

_"Ya, aku sangat senang" Hikaru tertawa _

_Hinata tersenyum manis menannggapinya_

_"Tapi aku agak cemas" Ekspresi Hikaru berubah murung_

_"Kenapa?"_

_"Dia itu replika dari suamiku Hinata, tak hanya rupanya bahkan kelakuannya pun mirip -Hikaru mencibir- keras kepala, egois, tak mau mengalah, selalu merasa bahwa dirinya paling benar"_

_Hinata terkikik mendengar penggambaran wanita ini terhadap suaminya "tapi Obaasan mencintainya kan?" Hinata menggoda_

_"Eh .. iya" rona merah menghiasi pipi wanita paruh baya itu_

_"Lalu apa yang Obaasan cemaskan?"_

_"Kubilang mereka mirip, ia pasti akan sangat sulit mendapatkan teman di Konoha terlebih dengan sikapnya itu -Hikaru menatap Hinata dalam- Hinata-chan kau mau kan menjadi temannya nanti"_

_"Ah .. ya tentu saja"_

_Hikaru tersenyum lega, lalu obrolan mereka sore itu bergulir seputar Gaara dan kelakuannya. Membuat sosok pria asing yang belum di kenalnya itu mendapatkan tempat khusus di hati Hinata._

"Dia adalah wanita yang sangat baik, ibu yang sangat menyayangi anaknya. Kadang aku iri, andai aku masih memiliki orang tuaku pasti aku akan merasakan lasih sayang yang seperti itu juga"

"Ya, ia adalah wanita terbaik dalam hidupku"

Hinata tersenyum lembut, membuat kecantikannya terpancar berjuta kali lipat, membuat jantung Gaara berdebar tak karuan rasanya

"Kau sangat menyayanginya" tebak Hinata

Gaara diam, "dan merindukannya" tambah Hinata

.

Gaara terpaku, kenapa Hinata bisa mendalaminya sampai seperti itu? Mengetahui jalan pikirannya, mengerti perasaannya, bahkan Sakura tak pernah mengerti pribadinya yang sejujurnya, dan apa yang ia ketahui tentang gadis ini? Tidak ada! Ia hanya tau bahwa gadis ini bermarga Hyuuga.

Rttt rrttt rttt smartphone Gaara bergetar ada pesan masuk

-Sabaku sama, pesanan anda sudah ada, saya menunggu di dekat air mancur- itu adalah pesan dari asisten pribadinya, ia memerintah pria itu untuk membelikan bunga yang ia pesan

"Hinata" panggilnya

"Hm.."

"Aku akan kesuatu tempat, kau tunggu disini sebentar, aku segera kembali"

"Tunggu kau mau kemana?"

"Aku mau mengambil sesuatu"

"Tapi ..."

"Sebentar"

Lalu Gaara beranjak pergi meninggalkan Hinata, ia melangkahkan kakinya lebar-lebar ingin cepat sampai tujuan dan memberikan bunga itu pada Hinata, akan bagaimana reaksi gadis itu nanti? Pikirnya, dari kejauhan ia sudah melihat Haku berdiri membawa buket bunga pesanannya, pemuda itu tersenyum ramah padanya.

"Sabaku-sama, apakah anda akan membuat kejutan?" Tanya Haku

"Ya" katanya menerima bunga yang disodorkan asistennya itu

"Itu, emm kurasa tak akan berhasil" Haku kembali tersenyum

"Kenapa?" Gaara mengerutkan keningnya

"Karna ... um.." ia menggantung penjelasannya, baru saja Gaara ingin bertanya sebuah lengan mendekap pinggangnya

"Karna aku sudah melihatnya Gaara-kun"

"Sakura"

.

Lama ... dia itu sedang apa sih?pikir Hinata, apakah Gaara akan meninggalkannya lagi? Apakah Gaara akan ...?

Merasa bimbang dengan pikirannya Hinata memutuskan untuk menyusul kearaah Gaara pergi tadi, semakin melangkah jantungnya semakin berdebar, semakin lama semakin keras hingga ia terpaku di tempat.

Di hadapannya ada sepasang kekasih yang tengah bermesraan, pasangan yang sangat familier untuk lavendernya, seorang pemuda yang beberapa saat lalu menggodanya, menggenggam tangannya, mengusap rambutnya, membuatnya percaya akan perkataanya, membuatnya merasa semua akan berubah dan pernikahannya akan berjalan normal, dan kini membuat hatinya hancur untuk yang kesekian kalinya.

Walaupun enggan namun airmata itu tetap membasahi wajahnya, ia menangis dalam diam, kenapa Gaara melakukan ini? Bukankah ia berjanji akan meninggalkan Sakura? Bukankah ia berkata ingin memulai semuanya dari awal kembali? Lalu apa artinya ini?

.

"Kenapa kau ada disini?"

"Aku mencarimu ke kantor, mereka bilang kau sedang sakit, lalu aku bertemu Haku-san ia berkata akan menemuimu di taman makannya aku kesini"

"..."

"Ini bunga untukku? -Sakura mengambil bunga itu- aku lebih suka mawar, tapi ini juga cantik"

Gaara masih tetap diam, pikiran kacau balau, bagaimana gadis ini bisa ada disini? Lalu seketika ia ingat Hinata yang ia tinggalkan tadi

"Arigato nee Gaara-kun" kata Sakura memeluknya, lalau mengecup pipi Gaara

"Gaara" sebuah suara lain memanggilnya, suara yang membuatnya sesak karna nada yang gadis itu kenakan, menoleh dan mendapati dirinya akan menyesal seumur hidup

Gadis itu berdiri di sana, terlihat jelas jejak airmata yang ia hapus kasar di pipinya, pipi yang beberapa saat lalu ia nikmati rona merahnya, tangan gadis itu terkepal erat menguapkan rasa hangat yang Gaara rasakan saat ia menggengamnya

Kami-sama ... ia tak ingin seperti ini, sungguh

"Hyuuga Hinata" mengambil tugas Gaara, Sakuralah yang berkata "aku Haruno Sakura, kekasih Gaara"

Saat Gaara hendak bersuara, Hinata lebih dulu berkata

"Haruno-san, senang bertemu dengan anda" sapanya ramah

"Hinata, aku bisa jelaskan"

"Harusnya kau bilang dengan jelas padaku, Gaara jika kau ingin menemui kekasihmu ini, tak perlu menyuruhku menunggu"

"Kau bersamanya?" Tanya Sakura

"Bukan seperti itu, semua ini salah paham" tak menggubris pertanyaan Sakura, Gaara tetap mencoba menjelaskannya pada Hinata

Hinata menatapnya, terhipnotis pada warna hutan di irish Jade Gaara, pada suara lembutnya, pada ucapan hangatnya

"Untuk apa kau menemui kekasihku?" Sakura kembali berkata, kini ia merangkul lengan Gaara

"Aku .. tidak ada, ah .. ya aku ingin memberikan ini padamu" Hinata melepas cincin pernikahannya dan memberikannya pada Sakura

Gaara membulatkan mata melihat perbuatan Hinata, tak berbeda jauh dengan Gaara, Sakura tampak sangat terkejut dengan semua ini

"Apa maksudmu?" Gaara memegang tangan Hinata

"Merestui hubungan kalian" jawabnya enteng, lalu berbalik meninggalkan tempat itu

.

Hinata berjalan sangat cepat, ia harus menjauh, sejauh mungkin ia tak ingin mereka berdua melihatnya menangis, melihat kelemahannya, kerapuhannya, ketidak berdayaannya

"Tunggu" Suara itu kembali memanggilnya, namun Hinata tak perduli ia tetap melangkah menjauh

"Kubilang tunggu" kini Gaara memegang pundaknya

"Apa lagi?"

"Apa maksudmu memberikan cincin itu pada Sakura?"

"Bukankah aku sudah mengatakan maksudku tadi? Kau tidak mendengarnya?"

"Kau serius?" Entah mengapa Gaara mempertanyakan hal itu

"Apakah aku terlihat main-main? Aku berbeda denganmu Gaara, aku tak akan pernah mempermainkan orang lain"

"Aku ..." Gaara tau, ia tau kemana arah pembicaraan gadis ini

"Aku kira aku bisa mempercayaimu, aku mengira kau bersungguh-sungguh dengan semua perkataanmu, aku bodoh karna berharap mungkin kau sudah berubah"

-Aku bersungguh-sungguh Hinata, aku berjanji akan berubah- ingin rasanya Gaara mengucapkan kalimat itu, namun entah mengapa lidahnya kelu

"Kau tau Gaara, ini jauh lebih menyakitkan .. harusnya Hiks hiks .. harusnya kau .. kau tak perlu bersikap baik padaku .. hiks hiks .. tak perlu membuatku berharap, jika .. jika kau hanya akan melukaiku sekali lagi"

Setelah mengungkapkan isi hatinya, segala beban yang dirasakannya Hinata berlari menjauh meninggalkan Gaara yang tertegun

"Baguslah ia telah menyerah, dengan begitu kita bisa menikah Gaara-kun, ini hadiah yang sangat spesial di hari jadi ke dua tahun kita"

"Lepas" ucapnya dingin menghempaskan tangan Sakura yang menggenggamnya

"Kau kenapa Gaara-kun? Kau ... Gaara berhenti" teriaknya saat Gaara tidak menubrisnya malah berlari menyusul Hinata

**-naurovhy-**

"Hinata" teriaknya saat memasuki rumah, sepi tak ada jawaban

Gaara memeriksa seisi rumah, namun nihil gadis itu tak ada disini,

"Apa dia tidak pulang?" Gumamnya

Gaara memutuskan menunggunya saja, mungkin Hinata masih dijalan. Begitu ia sampai nanti Gaara akan menjelaskan segala kesalahpahaman di taman tadi, bahwa pertemuannya dengan Sakura adalah sebuah kebetulan, bahwa ia sama terkejutnya dengan Hinata.

Setengah jam berlalu, namun Hinata masih belum muncul jenuh Gaara memutuskan untuk mencarinya di kamar ..

Saat ia memasuki ruangan itu aroma lavender langsung menerpanya, entah mengapa membuatnya semakin merindukan gadis mungil itu, kamar ini lebih kecil dari kamarnya, dan lebih nyaman mungkin. Tapi ada yang aneh, entah mengapa kamar ini sedikit kosong ia mengalihkan pandanganganya ke seluruh penjuru dan menemukan sebuah map coklat di atas kasur queen size itu, perlahan ia membukanya dan pada saat itu dunianya runtuh.

Map itu berisi surat cerai yang ia siapkan untuk Hinata 6 bulan yang lalu, kini bukan hanya tanda tangannya yang menghiasi kertas itu, tapi juga tanda tangan Hinata. Entah mengapa Gaara merasa marah, ia merasa dikhianati. Kenapa gadis itu meninggalkannya seperti ini? Membuang seorang Sabaku Gaara? Saat ia hendak pergi sebuah surat berwarna biru terjatuh dari map itu ..

_Gaara-kun ..._

_Mungkin ini terakhir kalinya aku memanggilmu seperti ini, umm .. mungkin ini tidak penting untukmu tapi aku tetap ingin mengatakannya "Happy Aniversary Gaara-kun" _

Gaara meremas kertas itu sedikit ..

_Kau pasti kaget kenapa aku bisa mendapatkan surat ini kan? Gomen, aku menemukannya bersamaan dengan fotomu dan Haruno-san enam bulan lalu, maaf tak langsung mengatakannya padamu _

Jadi ... selama ini ia tahu ...?

_Dia gadis yang sangat cantik, Haruno itu, ia sangat serasi denganmu .. aku sudah mengatakan apa yang ingin aku katakan padanya, aku merestui kalian berdua. Semoga kalian bahagia selamanya_

Jade Gaara memburam, bahunya bergetar menahan emosi

_Aku akan pergi, jangan khawatir aku akan menghilang dari kehidupan kalian, akan aku pastikan hal itu. Gaara-kun .. kau pernah bertanya kenapa aku setuju menikah denganmu padahal kita tak saling mengenal? Kau salah, mungkin hanya kau yang tidak mengenalku, karna sebenarnya aku mengenalmu. Memang tidak secara langsung, tapi aku mengenalmu dari semua cerita Hikaru-obaasan. Dan alasanku menerima permintaannya adalah .. apakah kau akan percaya jika aku mengatakan bahwa aku mencintaimu? _

Kini jade Gaara membulat sempurna, permainan apa yang sedang Kami-sama siapkan untunya?

_pasti kau berfikir aku aneh? Tapi entah bagaimana aku jatuh cinta padamu, saat kau mengucapkan janji setiamu di depan penguhulu 2 tahun lalu jujur aku sangat senang namun aku juga sedih, karna aku tau kau ... tak akan pernah mencintaiku, kau tak perlu menjelaskan aku bisa membacanya dari sorot matamu. Aku hanya berfikir mungkin waktu akan membuatmu membalas perasaanku .._

Air mata Gaara berderai, dadanya terasa sesak, seakan udara enggan masuk memenuhinya

_Tapi kemudian aku mengerti, cintamu pada gadis Haruno itu sangat besar. Maka dari itu aku akan mengalah, aku pergi peperangan ini tak mungkin aku menangkan, aku membebaskanmu Gaara-kun. Selamat tinggal semoga kau bahagia._

_Hyuuga Hinata_

Gaara ambruk, kaki jenjangnya tak sanggup menopang berat tubuhnya, hatinya tak sangup menerima kepedihan seperti ini, kenapa disaat ia ingin memperbaiki? Disaat ia ingin menjaganya, membahagiakannya? Kenapa disaat ia mulai mencintai? Kenapa gadis itu malah pergi? Apakah dosanya tak termaafkan? Apakah ia sedang menjalani karma? Jika benar ... kami-sama aku mohon, cabutlah nyawaku ... aku tak sanggup menerima semua ini, aku tak sanggup menjalaninya ...

Aku mohon kami-sama bunuhlah aku .. bunuhlah pendosa sepertiku ..

**-naurovhy-**

2 bulan sejak kejadian itu kini Hinata kembali menginjakan kakinya di Konoha, kembali menghirup udara di tanah kelahirannya, rumahnya. Membicarakan rumah pikirannya pasti akan beralih pada sepasang jade indah dan juga rambut merah yang pekat bagai darah. Pembohong! Karna apapun topik pembicaraan yang ia gunakan pikirannya akan tetap tertuju pada bungsu keluarga Sabaku itu.

Bagaimana kabarnya? Apakah ia sudah menikah dengan Sakura-san sekarang? Sekali lagi ia tersenyum mengeyahkan pikiran bodoh itu, hal itu sudah tak akan ada hubungannya lagi dengannya.

.

Kursi itu terus bergoyang, berayun pelan meninabobokan beban yang di tanggungnya, namun si penumpang enggan memjamkan matanya, karna saat ia terlelap sedikit saja semua kenangan itu akan merangsek masuk ke dalam pikirannya, dan untuk yang kesekian kalinya membuatnya sakit hati. Membuatnya merasakan kepedihan tanpa ujung ..

"Sabaku-san, saatnya makan siang" seorang dokter muda yang ditugaskan untuk menjaganya membawa nampan berisi makanan dan beberapa buah

Hening. Tak ada jawaban, tenang saja Karin sudah terbiasa menghadapinya, selama 2 bulan bekerja disini tak pernah sedikitpun ia mendengar pasiennya membuka suara.

Gaara tak pernah mengeluarkan suaranya sedikit pun sejak kejadian itu, ia diam bagaikan mayat hidup, tak pernah memperdulikan siapapun.

Hatinya tertutup, pikirannya tertutup lagi pula i sudah memtuskan untuk meninggalkan dunia ini, untuk apa ia memperdulikan hal-hal sepele.

.

"Aku merindukanmu" katanya memelukku

"Aku juga merindukanmu" balasku

"Sudah berapa lama ya kita tidak bertemu?"

"Mungkin 5 tahun"

"Aku turut berduka atas kecelakaan itu"

"Iya, arigato nee Karin-san"

Ia tersenyum "lalu kau tinggal dimana sekarang? Kau bekerja?"

"Aku, um sebenarnya baru kembali ke mari, dan ya aku bekerja kau sendiri? Sudah menjadi dokter?"

"Ehm .. tentu saja, dan aku sudah punya pasien tetap" jawabnya bangga

Aku tersenyum menanggapi semangatnya

"Kau bilang kau baru kembali, emm ... bagaimana kalau kau tinggal bersamaku? Kita bisa bernostalgia setiap malam"

"Em, tak apa Karin-san. Aku sudah mencari beberapa apartemen sementara, tidak perlu repot"

"Tidak repot, lagi pula kenapa harus mencari apartemen kalau kau bisa tinggal denganku?"

"Tapi ..."

"Sudahlah, aku tidak mau mendengar penolakan" lalu Karin menggeret Hinata dari cafe kecil itu menuju rumahnya

"Kau masih berhubungan dengan rubah pirang itu?" Katanya saat di mobil

"Maksudmu Naruto nee?"

"Yap, memangnya ada siapa lagi"

"Ya, saat ini ia menjadi brand ambassador sebuah perusahaan ternama di Milan"

"Jadi dia benar-benar menjadi model"

Hinata mengangguk menanggapinya, itu adalah sebuah cerita lama tentang pertikaiannya dengan Naruto, yang tentu saja karna sang pangeran Uchiha, kedua wanita cantik itu memperebutkan hati sang pangeran. Tapi itu sudah berlangsung lama dan walaupun selalu berkata kasar namun Hinata yakin jika gadis di sampingnya sudah merelakan Uchiha bungsu itu, dan merestui hubungan mereka.

Mereka tiba pada sebuah apartemen yang cukup luas, kamar Karin ada di lantai 3 saat mereka menelusuri lorong seorang pria tampan menunggunya di depan pintu kedua tangannya di masukan ke saku celana bahannya jasnya sudah dibuka menampakan bahu kekarnya, yang membuat Hinata terpana adalah rambut merah pria itu.

"Sasori-kun" karin berlari ke arah pria itu dan memeluknya

"Kau dari mana saja?" Tanyanya

"Moo .. aku bertemu teman lama, Hinata kemarilah -Hinata berjalan mendekat- kenalan ini kekasihku, Akasuna Sasori"

"Hyuuga Hinata desu, yoroshiku" ucapku mengulurkan tangan

"Akasuna Sasori" jawabnya pendek menjabat tanganku

Lalu mereka berdua berbincang sebentar melupakan keberadaan Hinata. Ternyata selera Karin-san memang seperti ini, batinnya pemuda ini tak berbeda jauh dari Sasuke nii, hanya saja wajahnya tampak sangat imut walaupun kesan itu tak mengurangi sedikit pun kesan maskulin dalam pembawaannya.

Tapi rambut merah itu, mengingatkannya walaupun tak sepekat rambut Gaara namun warna itu tetap saja mengena di hatinya. Sabaku Gaara adalah kenangan yang tak mungkin ia lupakan, namun juga enggan dia ingat.

.

"Bagaimana menurutmu kekasihku? Ia tampan kan?"

"Ya, sangat serasi dengan mu"

"Hehe .. lalu bagaimana dengan mu? Kau sudah memiliki kekasih?"

"Aku .. sebenarnya 2 bulan lalu baru saja bercerai"

"Ehhhhhh?! Kau serius Hinata? Bagaimana bisa? Kenapa kau bercerai?" Ia menghujani Hinata dengan pertannyaan

.

"Orang ketiga" jawabnya singkat

Karin mengerti, ia tak ingin membahasnya ia tau pasti Hinata adalah korbannya pasti ia yg di duakan saipa sebenarnya lelaki brengsek itu yang tega menyakiti gadis seperti Hinata?

"Gomen, aku tidak bermaksud. Baiklah kita lupakan saja, lalu kau bekerja sebagai apa?"

"Aku menjadi interior design"

"Honto?! Sugoi nee"

"Tidak juga, aku merasa pekerjaanmu jauh lebih hebat"

"Harusnya ..." jawab Karin lesu

"Eh, kenapa? Ada yang salah?"

"Kau tau 2 bulan ini aku mendapat pasien tetap, sepupunya Sasori-kun -Hinata menggangguk sebagai respon- ia mengalami depresi berat, tapi Saso-kun tak mau menceritakan alasannya"

"Lalu?"

"Aku sangat bosan Hinata, pria itu bahkan tak pernah bicara sedikit pun. Ia hanya duduk di kursi goyangnya dan menggenggam sebuah kotak, awalnya kukira ia tak berbicara padaku saja, tapi setelah aku menannyakannya pada yang lain, ternyata mereka mendapat perlakuan yg sama"

"Apakah ia mengalami gangguan jiwa?" Hinata membisikan pertanyaanya

"Tidak, aku yakin. Ia hanya mengalami kejadian yg sangat buruk mungkin, entahlah"

Dan pembicaraan mereka berlanjut seputar pasien baru Karin

.

Sementara itu Sasori menlajukan mobil sportnya dengan senyum penuh arti

"Hyuuga Hinata ya? -timbangnya- jadi kau sudah kembali? Apakah kau masih mengingat ku? Mungkin tidak ya, itu lebih baik karna semuanya akan menjadi kejutan besar"

Tbc

Review? Review? ...


	6. Chapter 6

Gomennasai

Presented by Naurovhy

Disclaimer : Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

Rated : T

Warning : AU, OOC, OC, Typo, Ide pasaran, alur berantakan, dll.

If you don't like? So don't read! Happy reading all

please RnR.

Mobil itu terparkir mulus di pekarangan luas keluarga Sabaku, seorang pemuda gagah bersurai merah keluar dari mobil tersebut, menatap sekeliling dan tersenyum tipis.

"Sasori-sama" sapa seorang maid padanya

"Apa dia sudah makan?"

"Karin-san sudah memberikannya tadi"

"Baiklah, aku akan melihatnya"

"Anda ingin makan sesuatu?"

"Tidak, tapi kau bisa membuatkanku jus melon"

"Ha'i"

Langkah lebarnya menaiki tangga menuju kamar sahabat sekaligus sepupunya, terakhir ia memasuki rumah ini sekitar 2 tahun yang lalu, pada saat pesta pernikahan sepupunya ini, dan betapa terkejutnya ia saat mendengar kabar bahwa Gaara mengalami depresi berat, ia tak habis pikir kenapa sepupunya yang stoic itu bisa menjadi seperti ini?

_"Saso-kun ..." suara itu terdengar sangat sedih_

_"Nee-san, ada apa? Kenapa suaramu seperti itu?"_

_"Kau bisa kembali ke konoha? Gaara masuk rumah sakit"_

_"Apa?! Baiklah aku akan mengambil penerbangan pertama besok pagi"_

_Sesampaikan Sasori di sana yang ia lihat adalah Shikamaru dan Kankuro yang tengah berusaha menghibur Temari, namun wanita pirang itu tetap menangis histeris_

_"Nee-san sudahlah, dokter bilang Gaara pasti kembali normal kan?"_

_"Hiks .. tapi .. tapi ia bilang ia tak tau kapan Gaara akan sembuh"_

_"Koi, sudahlah kau seperti ini tak akan menyelesaikan masalah" Shika membuka suara_

_"Gaara sakit apa?" Kini Sasori yang bertanya_

_Kankuro mendekatinya dan menceritakan semuanya pada Sasori, ia tak menyangka Gaara akan bertindak sejauh itu dan gadis pemalu itu akan mengambil tindakan seberani ini? Bercerai karna tunggal Haruno itu, Sasori tau sangat tau malah kisah perjuangan cinta Gaara mendapatkan hati sang gadis musim semi, namun masa depan tak bisa diprediksi kini malah ia yang terjebak dalam pesona Hinata dan menjadi seperti ini._

_"Aku akan menjaga Gaara disini" ucap Temari mantap_

_"Kau tak mungkin menelantarkan anak dan suamimu neesan" kilah Kankuro_

_"Aku yang datang 2 minggu sekali, sehari-harinya Gaara bisa kita titipkan di bawah pengawasan Tsunade-san" tambahnya_

_"Tidak! Kau tidak dengar ia harus mendapatkan perhatian dan dorongan semangat penuh untuk mempercepat proses pemulihannya" bantah Temari_

_Sementara kedua bersaudara itu berdebat tentang pendapat masing-masing tiba-tiba Sasori membuka suara_

_"Aku yang akan menjaganya, sekaligus mengambil alih Sabaku Inc. Untuk sementara waktu"_

_Kedua bersaudara itu terdiam .. dan .._

_"Untuk itu lah kau ada disini" kata Shikamaru_

_"Bukankah kau harus menyelsaikan studymu?"_

_"Itu sebenarnya aku sudah meyelesaikannya 2 minggu yang lalu, aku ingin memberikan kejutan pada kalian"_

_"Kau memang dewa penolong" Temari mwnghambur ke pelukan Sasori_

Dan kini sudah berlangsung 2 bulan sejak kejadian itu, namun Gaara tak menunjukan tanda-tanda akan sembuh, maka itu ia menyusun segala rencana untuk mempertemukan Gaara dan gadis Hyuuga itu, semoga ia berhasil.

.

Pagi ini Hinata dan Karin memutuskan untuk berolahraga di sekitar komplek apartemen Karin ...

"Kau selama ini di Iwa? Lalu kenapa kau kembali ke Konoha?"

"Aku mendapat pekerjaan yang mengaharuskan aq tinggal di sini sementara"

"Berapa lama kau akan tinggal?"

"Mungkin 3 bulan"

"Souka"

Mereka meneruskan lari dan mengobrol seputar pekerjaan Hinata.

Karin pergi menemui pasiennya siang itu, di jemput oleh kekasih hatinya. Hinata sebenarnya agak canggung tinggal dalam apartemen ini sendirian terlebih pemiliknya yang sedang keluar, karna pekerjaannya baru mulai besok hari ini ia lalui dengan berkeliling taman, entah mengapa taman selalu menjadi tempat tujuannya menghabiskan waktu, suasana yang tenang dan sejuk selalu menjadi nilai plus untuknya, lalu Hinata mengeluarkan buku sketsanya, memainkan pensilnya membuat design ruangan yang indah dan nyaman.

Tanpa terasa waktu sudah berjalan 3 jam, Hinata kaget betapa ia lupa waktu jika sudah menyangkut pekerjaannya ini, saat ia hendak pulang lavendernya menangkap sosok yang sangat dikenalnya Haruno Sakura.

Bukannya ia tak sanggup menghadapi kenyataan, hanya saja ia belum siap jika harus melihat sejoli itu bermesraan sekali lagi, Sakura terlihat sangat jelas tengah menunggu seseorang, dan siapa lagi jika bukan mantan suaminya? Walaupun hendak pergi, namun tetap saja badannya tak bergerak tak dipungkiri ia merindukan sosok Gaara, mungkin jika melihatnya sebentar rasa rindu itu akan hilang, mungkin jika melihat mereka bersama tekadnya untuk melupakan Gaara akan semakin bulat, maka Hinata memutuskan untuk menunggu.

10 menit kemudian Sakura berdiri dan melambai ke gerbang taman, Hinata mengikuti pandangan itu mecari sosok Gaara, tapi tak ada, tak ada satu pun orang berambut merah disini, saat ia mengalihkan pandangannya lagi pada Sakura gadis itu tengah berpelukan dengan seorang pria berambut hitam, siapa pria itu? Mana Gaara? Lalu kenapa mereka berpelukan?

Berbagai macam kemungkinan muncul di kepalanya, apakah mereka sudah tidak bersama? Apakah Gaara dan Sakura sudah berpisah? Tapi kenapa?

.

"Kau harus menceritakannya padaku" tuntut Karin saat ia duduk di ruang tamu bersebelahan dengan kekasihnya

"Apa?"

"Penyebab sepupumu itu menjadi seperti ini? Pasti ada alasannya kan?"

"Hm hm" Sasori menggangguk

"Hm hm?" Karin menirukan gerakan Sasori sambil melotot padanya

"Hahahahaha" Sasori tertawa lepas

"Itu tidak lucu Saso-kun" rajuk Karin

...

"Karna wanita"

"Hanya karna wanita?"

"Istrinya, istrinya meninggalkannya"

Karin terpaku, ia tak pernah melihat cinta seperti itu, cinta yang begitu dalam hingga tak memperdulikan apapun, hingga mengabaikan segalanya, mengorbankan hidupnya.

Siapa wanita yang dicintai Gaara hingga seperti itu?

"sungguh?" Sangsinya

"Kalau kau meninggalkanku, mungkin aku akan seperti dia?"

"Aku tak menyangka, pria seperti Gaara-san, kukira itu karna masalah perusahaannya" renungnya "lalu kau tidak mencoba mempertemukannya lagi, dengan istrinya itu?"

"Aku sedang berusaha anata"

"Semoga semuanya berhasil" doa Karin

.

Entah penasaran atau apa? Hinata memutuskan kembali ke rumah lamanya, hanya sekedar memastikan pikirnya. Kemana sebenarnya Gaara? Kenapa Sakura bersama lelaki lain? Apakah mereka sudah berpisah?

Ia berdiri di balik pagar rumah Gaara, memandang kesekeliling, lalu jika mereka memang sudah berpisah, ia mau apa? Mengucapkan turut sedih? Sangat aneh bukan.

Hinata terus melongok-longgokan kepalanya kedalam rumah megah itu, tanpa ia sadari seseorang hampir lompat dari lantai dua karna melihat sosoknya.

.

Semula ia hanya ingin menghirup udara segar di sore hari, menikmati senja seperti yang selalu gadis itu sukai. Hyuuga Hinata telah menyebarkan berbagai macam virus yang membuatnya tak dapat melihat dunia selain dunianya, dunia yang dipenuhi Hinata-nya.

Hingga jantungnya hampir terlepas saat ia melihat sosok itu, gadis mungil berambut indigo panjang, semula ia pikir itu hanya halusinasi, namun berapa kalipun ia mengerjapkan matanya sosok itu tak mau hilang, ia mengenalnya sangat mengenalnya.

Kecemasan di wajahnya, tingkahnya yang bergerak resah, rambut panjangnya semua itu adalah Hinata, Hinata-nya

Namun seakan tak punya suara, Gaara tak mampu memanggilnya lidahnya kelu, tenggorokannya sakit, rasanya ia ingin melemparkan apapun ke bawah agar Hinata melihat sosoknya di atas sini. Namun ia tak sanggup, tubuhnya terlalu lelah tak bertenaga.

.

Bodohhh!

Untuk apa dia datang kesini? Bagaimana ekspresinya jika bertemu Gaara nanti? Ia terlalu ceroboh, bisa saja lelaki tadi hanya teman Sakura, karna sebenarnya ia dan Gaara sudah menikah, bodoh bodoh bodoh ...

Lalu ia beranjak pergi, meninggalkan tempat itu dan kembali ke apartemen Karin

.

"Kau ingat tentang pasien yang aku ceritakan waktu itu Hinata?"

"Sepupu Akasuna-san?"

"Iya .. aku baru tau penyebabnya tadi, kau tau Saso-kun mengatakan ia seperti itu karna istrinya meninggakannya" cerita Karin antusias

"Hingga seperti itu?"

"Ya, aku rasa itu sangat luar biasa" Karin menyesap cappucinnonya

"Em -Hinata mengangguk- dan juga sangat bahagia" Hinata mengaduk-aduk busa di cappucinnonya, membayangkan kehidupan pernikahannya, sangat jauh dari kata bahagia perjuangan cintanya yang seakan mulai terbalas, namun ternyata hanya semu.

Tentang pengorbananya yang hanya di anggap angin lalu, kepercayaannya yang di abaikan, pikirannya beralih kembali ke sosok Gaara, rambut merahnya, mata Jadenya, senyum simpulnya, keseriusan di matanya, tangannya yang hangat segalanya. Ia menyukai segala hal yang tersemat pada bungsu Sabaku itu, jika ingin mengatakannya bodoh, katakanlah sekarang karna ia telah tergila-gila pada orang yang selalu menyakitinya.

"Kau melamun Hinata" Karin menyadarkannya

"Ah .. ya sedikit"

"Lalu bagaimana pekerjaanmu itu? Lancar?" Karin membuka topik baru

"Ya, aku akan memulainya besok"

"Bagus, lalu kau bekerja di mana?"

"Inuzuka, aku di minta mendesign aula untuk tempat pertemua klan Inuzuka"

"I..inuzuka? Itu hebat"

"Ya, awalnya aku juga tidak percaya, tapi mereka memintaku" Hinata menceritakannya dengan semangat, terlebih pertemuannya dengan calon penerus klan besar itu

"Nah nah ... kau menyukainya ya?" Ucap karin dengan nada menggoda

"A-aku ti-tidak, tentu saja aku tidak meyukainya"

"Hemm~" mata Karin berbinar menggoda

Pipi Hinata merona hebat "ti-tidak Karin"

"Hahahahahaa kau lucu Hinata"

Sementara Karin menggodanya Hinata sibuk meredam rona di pipinya mengingat kembali pertemuannya dengan pemuda itu

_"Lalu dimana orangnya?" Kata seseorang terdengar frustasi_

_"Sepertinya sedang dalam perjalanan Kiba-sama" _

_"Haaahh apakah masih lama? Dia dari Iwa? Kenapa tidak menyewa pekerja dari Konoha saja? Kenapa harus jauh-jauh?"_

_"Itu, nyonya besar menyukai design buatannya, dan beliau menginginkan orang itu yang akan mendeaign aula baru"_

_"Haaahh ... okaasan itu selalu merepotkan, baiklah jika ia sudah sampai suruh menemuiku"_

_"Baik Kiba-sama"_

_Tak selang beberapa menit kemudian seseorang mengetuk ruang bacanya_

_"Masuk" katanya_

_"Ma-maaf saya terlambat" ucap Hinata di tengah Nafasnya yang putus putus_

_Kiba masih belum menatapnya, terlalu asik dengan buku yang di bacanya, "kau itu seharusnya ... -Kiba mentapnya, menatap Hinata- da-datang lebih awal"_

_Jantungnya mulai bergetar, sedikit demi sedikit meningkatkan ritmenya, siapa gadis ini? Kenapa jantungku tak karuan saat melihatnya, aku yakin sekalipun tak pernah bertemu dengannya, kenapa seakan begitu dekat, begitu mengenalnya.._

_"Maaf, jalanan pagi ini sangat padat, saya ..."_

_"Baiklah tak apa -potong Kiba- yang penting kau sudah sampai, ayo ikut aku akan ku tunjukan aulanya" Kiba berlalu melewati Hinata dan merasakan jantungnya benar-benar bekerja extra._

_Mereka berdua berjalan dalam diam, Hinata yang kikuk dan Kiba yang salah tingkah_

_"Siapa namamu?" Karna pada dasarnya ia bukan orang pendiam maka ia memulai pembicaraan_

_"Hinata, Hyuuga Hinata desu"_

_"Ohh .. aku Kiba, Inuzuka Kiba"_

_Diam lagi .. tak lama mereka sampai pada sebuah aula besar yang masih polos_

_"Ini aulanya, kau sudah tau kan apa pekerjaan mu? -Hinata mengangguk- kau lihat-lihat saja dulu, kau bisa memulainya besok atau lusa"_

_"Ba-baik"_

_"Orangnya sudah datang?" _

_"Sudah Kaasan, ia sedang melihat-lihat aula"_

_"Bagaimana gadisnya?"_

_"Bagaimana apanya?"_

_"Dia cantik tidak?"_

_"O-okaasan ini bicara apa?" Jawab kiba terbata_

_"Hehe .. dia cantik kan Kiba-kun? Ahh Naru-chan memang pandai"_

_"Apa? Apa maksud Kaasan dengan Naruto?"_

_"Dia yang merekomendasikan gadis itu pada kaasan, ia bilang kerjanya bagus, dan gadis itu sangat cantik benar saja wajahmu sampai memerah begitu"_

_"Jadi ini semua ulah Naruto?"_

_2 jam kemudian ..._

_"Kau sudah selesai?" Tanya Kiba di depan pintu_

_"Aa .. Inuzuka-san, iya .. aku baru mau menemui anda"_

_"Kiba saja"_

_"Hm?"_

_"Panggil aku Kiba, menanggilku Inuzuka-san terdengar seperti kau memanggil ayahku"_

_"Souka .. baiklah"_

_"Kau tadi bilang namamu Hinata kan?"_

_"Ya" katanya membereskan semua kertas hasil kerjanya dan meyerahkannya pada Kiba_

_Tanpa sengaja mata mereka bertemu irish kiba memandang lekat pada lavender Hinata, entah kenapa jantungnya mulai berdebar lagi, dan perasaan akrab itu kembali menyeruak_

_"Ada apa Kiba-san?"_

_"Kau kenal Naruto? Uzumaki Naruto?"_

_"Y-ya" Kiba memandangnya semakin lekat membuat lavender Hinata bergerak gelisah, jemarinya bertautan, kegugupan jelas terpancar dari paras cantiknya_

_Saat itu ia tersadar siapa orang di hadapannya? Siapa gadis ini? Siapa Hyuuga Hinata_

_"Kau tidak mengenalku?" Tanya kiba tanpa mampu menutupi rasa bahagianya_

_Hinata menautkan kedua alisnya binggung ... apakah ia mengenal pemuda ini? _

_"Kau benar-benar melupakanku? Nata-chan?"_

_Lavendernya membulat ... pemuda in mungkinkah? Tapi hanya satu orang yang memanggilnya begitu .. tapi ..._

_"Kau benar-benar melupakanku ya?" Ucap Kiba dengan nada sedih yang dibuat buat_

_"Ka-kau anak bertudung yang saat itu ..."_

_"Tepat! Hahaha hari itu aku tidak sempat memperkenalkan namaku ya, tapi syukurlah kau ingat"_

_Hinata masih tidak percaya ia bertemu dengan kawan masa kecilnya, sahabatnya walaupun pertemuan mereka singkat namun Hinata sangat menyukai anak kecil itu_

_Hinata tertawa untuk pertama kalinya sejak ia memasuki mansion megah ini, tertawa senang hingga menampakan deretan gigi putihnya, membuat jantung Kiba kembali berpacu .. selalu saat bersama Hinata jantung Kiba akan berdebar tak menentu_

**-naurovhy-**

"Hime"

"Waaa ..!"

"Eh, go-gomen"

"Kau mengagetkanku Kiba-kun"

"Aaa,, ahahaha maaf ya" Kiba mengaruk belakang kepalanya

"Ada apa?" Tanya Hinata setelah tersenyum memaklumi

"Ini sudah jam makan siang, kau tidak makan?"

"Souka .. aku tidak sadar"

Tangan Kiba terulur mengusap kepala Hinata "mau makan bersama?"

"Eh, apa tidak merepotkan?"

"Tentu saja tidak, ayoo kau suka kar kan?"

"Ya"

Hari itu Kiba dan Hinata pergi ke sebuah resto jepang di dekat mansion keluarga besar itu itu, karna Hinata menolak bepergian jauh entah sial atau beruntung Hinata bertemu dengan Karin dan kekasihnya, jadilah mereka makan dalam satu meja

"Ehm .. i-ini Kiba-kun, Karin" kata Hinata tak tahan mendapat pandangan ingin tau dari sahabatnya

Kiba mengulurkan tangannya "Inuzuka Kiba" katanya pada Karin dan Sasori bergantian

"Jadi dia yang kau ceritakan Hinata?" Goda Karin

"Ahh, etto ..."

"Kau bercerita apa tentangku hime?"

"Ummm "

"Sangat banyak" Karin yang menjawab

"Benarkah? Apa saja?"

"Waktu kita tak akan cukup untuk menceritakannya Inuzuka-san"

"Karin ~" rajuk Hinata, tak sanggup lagi menahan rona yang menjalari pipinya

Sementara mereka berbincang Sasori menatap Hinata dalam, menyadari tatapan itu Hinata menoleh dan bertanya

"A-ada apa Sasori-san?"

"...kau berpacaran dengannya?" Ucapnya sengit

Membuat lavender Hinata membulat dan Kiba tersedak

"I-itu ..." jawab mereka kompak

"Saso-kun kau terlalu frontal" ucap Karin

.

Apakah kau akan memaafkanku Hinata? Apa mungkin? Apa gadis yang beberapa hari lalu berdiri di sana adalah kau? Apa mungkin kau sudah kembali kemari? Apa kau bersedia kembali padaku? Aku ... aku merindukamu ... sangat merindukanmu ...

Gaara tenggelam dalam lamunannya, merenungkan berbagai hal, terutama Hinata, bukan, karna Hinata selalu menjadi topik utama dalam hidupnya. Selama ini ia menjadi mayat hidup, apa sudah saatnya ia kembali?

.

1 minggu telah berlalu, hubungan Hinata dan Kiba sangat dekat, mereka makan bersama, pergi bersama berbagi cerita hingga entah siapa yang memulai Kiba secara gamblang menyatakan perasaannya ...

_"Aku tidak pantas Kiba-kun" tolak Hinata halus_

_"Kenapa kau bicara seperti itu? Kau tidak percaya padaku?" Nada Kiba terdengar sangat sedih_

_"Aku bukanlah gadis yang dulu kau temui, aku sudah banyak berubah"_

_"Bagiku kau tetaplah gadis kecil yang bermain bersamakau, bagiku kau tetaplah seorang Hyuuga sahabat kecilku, bagiku kau akan selau menjadi Hyuuga Hinata, cinta pertamaku" _

_Lavender Hinata membulat, dia bilang apa tadi? Cinta pertama? _

_"Tapi aku sudah pernah menikah Kiba-kun" Hinata kembali menolak_

_"Apakah aku perlu mengulangi perkataanku tadi?"_

_Hinata menggeleng, lalu Kiba memeluknya, "aku tak akan memaksamu, hime ... aku akan menunggu hingga hatimu terbuka untukku"_

"Hari ini aku berangkat ke kyoto" suara berat Kiba terdengar di seberang

"Sou, baiklah hati-hati Kiba-kun" ucap Hinata

"Aaa, sebenarnya aku tidak ingin berangkat, aku pasti sangat merindukanmu" ucap Kiba mana

"Hehehehe, kau kan hanya pergi selama 3 hari Kiba-kun"

"Hmm ... berjajilah saat aku kembali nanti kau akan enemaniku seharian, bagaimana?"

"Baiklah, aku berjanji"

"Benarkah?"

"Iya"

"Baiklah, jaa hime"

"Jaa"

Tuutt tuutt tuutt sambungan telepon itu terputus, hari ini Hinata libur, ia akan menghabiskan harinya di rumah dan membaca beberapa buku yang sempat di belinya, tiba-tiba ...

*brraakk* pintu kamarnya di buka seseorang

"Hinata, kau ada acara hari ini?"

"Tidak, ada apa Karin?"

"Bisa aku minta tolong?"

"Aku harap .. katakanlah"

"Itu hari ini aku harus menemani seniorku untuk operasi, itu adalah kesempatan yang sangat aku tunggu-tunggu" Karin menghentikan ucapannya

"Lalu ...?"

"Tapi aku harus menjaga pasienku, bisakah kau tolong menjaganya untukku?"

"Baiklah, kalau begitu aku akan bersiap dulu"

"Ahhh, terima kasih Hinata-chan ... baiklah alamatnya aku letakan di atas mejamu ya?"

"Iya" jawab Hinata dari seberang kamar

"Baiklah aku pergi ya Hinata, jaa~"

"Hati-hati ya, Karin jaa"

10 menit kemudian Hinata sudah siap dengan blazer dan dress selututnya, ia mengambil kertas alamat yang ditinggalkan Karin, menatapnya sekali tak mampu mempercayai penglihatannya dan menatapnya lagi, namun alamat itu tetap tak berubah tetap menunjukan alamat yang familier untuknya, rumah yang menjadi tempatnya bernaung selama 2 tahun belakangan ini, rumah yang penuh kenangan, pahit, manis, senang, sedih, semua terkumpul di rumah itu. Rumah lamanya, rumah keluarga Sabaku.

Apakah ini nyata? Ia ragu untuk melangkah ragu untuk beranjak menuju alamat yang tertera pada alamat itu ...

Tbc

Review? Review?

**Enrique **: oke, makasih supportnya :*

**Fuchisia Harumi **: wahhh, untung hina ya ooc disukai .. sudah aq lanjut ~

**Chiby beary **: nah nah, ita-kun mau aq save bwat pribadi rencananya hehehe

Ayo qm maunya gimana? Hwehehehe

**Guest **: oke senpai sudah lanjut

**Nana **: dan semoga qm suka cerita abal aq ini hehe

**Re **: siap hina aq bikin jadi superwomen deh : p

**Eri **: salam kenal juga ... hihihi aq juga binggung hahahaa

**Nana **: Hinata memutuskan untuk pergi, tapi ga lama ko ...

**Sherinaru **: apakah Gaara sudah sengsara? Hem hem ... maaf ya miss typo pengen exis mulu hehehe

**Titha sabaku **: ini sudah lanjut cantik, arigato nee :*

**Hakuna **: lanjut lanjut ...

**Guest **: arjuna ~ ayo datang hehehe

**Nokia 7610 **: siap siap ..

: iia poor untuk hime-can

**Vampire uchiha **: iya iya, eh sesungguhnya aq tak tau siapa nama ibu Gaara, hehe gomen .. tenang nanti aq perbaiki ko salah pahamnya ...

**Kirigara chika **: kyyaaaaaa~ sudah lanjut ...

**BommiePark24 **: hihihi awal bikin cerita juga ga nyangka bakal seperti ini .. but yaahh .. begitulah adanya, hehehe

**Titha sabaku **: m(_ _)m karna banyak urusan #plakkkk alasan jadi menelantarkan fic ini .. hege chap ini semoga suka yaaa~

**Nana **: gomen gomen ... pengenya sih seminggu sekali, tapi apa daya ... imajinadi tak sampai hahaha ...

**Hakuna **: hihihi, ini sudah lanjut ~

**Hinataholic **: siiaappp ~

**Re **: hihihi, thanx for waiting :*

**Jasmine DaisyoYuki **: ini sudah update ~

**Guling **: iia iia konflik baru ...

: maafin ga yyaa? Aq juga berharap happy ending, lho? Dan ya ... sudah d update selamat menikmati yaa hahaha


	7. Chapter 7

Gomennasai

Presented by Naurovhy

Disclaimer : Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

Rated : T

Warning : AU, OOC, OC, Typo, Ide pasaran, alur berantakan, dll.

If you don't like? So don't read! Happy reading all

please RnR.

_Apa yang harus aku lakukan? Apakah aku sanggup jika harus bertemu dengannya sekali lagi? Walaupun aku sangat ingin, namun ... apakah aku sanggup? _

Kini Hinata berada dalam taxi yang akan membawanya pada kediaman megah itu, sepanjang perjalanan ia terus bergelut dengan pikirannya, mempertimbangkan apakah langkah yang ia ambil sudah tepat?

Pasien yang diceritakan Karin selama ini? Adalah mantan suaminya, pria yang ia puji karna ketulusan hatinya, karna keteguhan cintanya, siapa yang membuatnya seperti itu? Apakah Sakura?

Tiba-tiba taxi itu berhenti, membuat penumpangnya menoleh

"Ada apa?" Tanya Hinata

"Sepertinya ada kecelakaan nona, bagaimana? Apa kita memutar saja?"

Hinata menatap sekeliling ini sudah dekat, hanya satu belokan lagi ia akan sampai

"Tak usah jiisan, aku turun disini saja, lagi pula alamatnya sudah dekat"

"oh ya, baiklah" lalu Hinata membayar argo yang tertera pada taxi itu

Ia berjalan sambil menatap sekeliling, semakin melangkah semakin jantungnya berdebar .. hingga seseorang menggenggam tangannya

"Hinata" suara ini ... familier

"Sa-sakura-san" antara percaya dan tidak yang ia temui malah gadis ini

"Bisa kita bicara sebentar?"

"Tapi aku ..."

"Ini tentang Gaara"

.

Dan disinilah mereka di sebuah kafe kecil yang cukup nyaman

"Sebelumnya aku minta maaf" ucap gadis musim semi itu

Hinata masih diam ...

"Aku tau, aku tau aku tak pantas di maafkan ... aku telah mengancurkan keluargamu"

Jika boleh Hinata membencinya maka ia akan sangat membenci Sakura, tapi entah mengapa rasa itu tak timbul .. apa karna ketulusan dalam suara gadis ini?

"Kau tau seharusnya aku yang pergi, bukan kau"

"Sudahlah Sakura-san, lebih baik kita lupakan masa lalu"

"Gaara ... dia entah sadar atau tidak dia sangat mencintaimu Hinata"

Pengakuan itu membuat lavender Hinata membulat

"Kau tau setelah kepergianmu, dia menjadi berbeda ..." ada nada aneh yang digunakan Sakura saat dia mengucapkan kata berbeda

"Mungkin kau berfikir bahwa aku masih bersamannya? -Hinata bergeming, membenarkan dalam hati- tidak, bahkan sebelum kepergianmu pun Gaara sudah mengabaikanku"

Hinata memilih diam tak tau harus berkomentar apa? Emerald Sakura terbawa dalam arus kenangan, Hinata penasaran apa yang sebenarnya difikirkan gadis ini?

"Kau sudah bertemu denggannya?" Tanyanya tiba-tiba

"Tidak, belum aku baru saja akan .."

"Ah, kau mau menemuinya ya?"

"Ya"

"Mungkin itu yang terbaik, aku harap denagn bertemu denganmu dia akan lebih baik"

"Apakah kau ... masih mencintainya Sakura-san?"

"Aku?! Ya, aku sangat mencintainya Hinata, tapi aku sadar cintanya bukan lagi untukku"

"..."

"Ah, hahahha tapi tenang saja aku sudah menemukan seseorang yang tulus mencintaiku, dan hanya mencintaiku"

Hinata tersenyum menanggapinya, apakah pria di taman itu?

"Hinata? "

"Ya"

"Bisa kita bertukar nomer ponsel?"

"Tentu"

.

Aku mengetuk pintu itu berkali-kali, hingga seorang gadis muda membukakan pintu itu untukku, dan ekspresi yang aku tanggap di wajah manis itu adalah keterkejutan luarbiasa seolah yang mengetuk puntunya adalah presiden atau apa?

"Konnichiwa" sapa ku

"Ko-konnichiwa" balasnya kikuk

"Aku temannya Karin-san," aku memperkenalkan diri

"Hi ..."

"Nani?"

"Hi-nata sama" katanya irishnya memburam mengancam menumpahkan air yang di tampungnya

"Kau mengenalku"

"A-aku, ... apakah anda kesini untuk bertemu Gaara-sama?"

"Ya"

"Baiklah, ikutlah denganku"

Lalu kami berjalan beriringan, walaupun aku sudah hafal luar-dalam bangunan ini, tapi aku menahan keinginanku untuk berlari ke kamar Gaara, aneh pikirku, gadis ini membawaku bukan ke kamar Gaara, melainkan ke ... kamarku?

"Bukankah, kamar Gaara di lantai 2?"

"Beliau sejak 2 bulan lalu memutuskan untuk pindah kamar Hinata-sama"

"Hinata saja please"

"Hinata-san" kata gadis itu pada akhirnya

.

Ruangan ini masih sama, kamarku ... tak ada letak benda yang berbeda semuanya masih sama seperti saat aku pergi, dan di sanalah ia berada

Sabaku Gaara, dengan rambut merahnya. Aku berjalan mendekatinya entah mengapa rasa sedih itu menyeruak, mengebu-gebu tubuhnya mungkin sudah kehilangan bobotnya cukup banyak, wajahnya tampak tirus, pucat dan entah bagaimana menggambarkannya kehilangan gairah mungkin.

Kemana Gaara yang selama ini aku kenal? Kenapa pemuda ini tampak seperti orang lain?

Aku bersimpuh di samping ranjang mungil itu, menggenggam tangannya ...

"Ga-gaara-kun" aku memanggilnya, air mataku sudah tak dapat aku bendung mereka mengalir membasahi kedua pipiku "apa ka... kabar?" Aku terisak di sisinya

"Kenapa kau seperti ini? Apa kau baik-baik saja?"

Sadar lawan bicaranya tak akan menjawab, Hinata menumpahkan segala kesedihannya di tangan Gaara

_"Ga-gaara-kun" suara itu menyapaku, suara yang sangat aku rindukan_

_Aku menemukannya menghampiriku. Hinata menghampiriku tapi kenapa ia menangis, apakah kau tak senang melihatku Hinata? _

_"Apa kabar?" tanyanya,_

_"Aku sangat merindukanmu Hinata" kataku memeluknya, kami-sama apakah ini mimpi jika iya, maka sungguh aku tak ingin terbangun. Biarlah aku dalam dunia mimpi ini lebih lama, biarlah aku bersama Hinata lebih lama_

_Melihatnya menatapku, mencemaskanku, memanggil namaku? Kami-sama jangan pernah membuatku terbangun_

_"Kenapa kau seperti ini? Apa kau baik-baik saja?" Ia kembali bertanya_

_"Aku baik-baik saja" kataku berbohong "Hime, jangan menangis lagi, maafkan aku -aku mengusap air matanya- aku tau aku salah, aku brengsek, aku bajingan, aku mohon Hinata jangan menangis lagi" kataku ikut berderai air mata_

_Aku memeluknya seerat yang aku bisa, aku tak ingin kehilangannya lagi. Aku tak ingin ia pergi lagi, aku tak akan sanggup jika ia melepaskanku lagi, tapi semakin aku erat mendekapnya semakin dirinya menghilang, memudar dalam rengkuhanku._

_"Tidak! Hinata" kataku mengguncang bahunya, ia tidak menjawab lavendernya menatap lurus ke arahku_

_"Hinata" panggilku sekali lagi, kami-sama bagaimana ini? Sosok Hinata semakin memudar dalam pelukanku_

_"Aku kan membebaskanmu Gaara-kun, semoga kau bahagia" katanya_

_"Tidak! Hinata! Tidak! Tidak! Tidak!"_

"Tidakkk! Hah ... hah ..." Gaara mengatur nafasnya yang tersengal, ia hanya bermimpi rupanya, mimpi yang membuatnya benar-benar menangis, bahkan dalam mimpi sekalipun Hinata tetap meninggalkannya.

Peluh membasahi wajahnya, namun saat ia akan mengangkat tangan untuk menghapusnya tangannya terasa sangat berat, terkejut mendapati seseorang tertidur di tangannya, seaeorang yang beberapa saat lalu menghiasi mimpinya.

"Hinata" ucapnya pelan, apakah aku masih bermimpi? Pikir Gaara

.

Pergerakan kecil yang dilalakukan Gaara membuat tidur Hinata terusik, meangangkat kelapanya dan mendapati sosok Gaara menatapnya sendu.

Ia rindu sangat rindu pada Gaara, kerinduan yang membuat hatinya pilu, kerinduan yang entah bgaimana mengalahkan segala rasa sakit hatinya pada pemuda sabaku ini?

Ini bukan mimpi. Gaara yakin ini bukan mimpi, Hinata memang ada disisinya, memang tengah menatapnya, tapi entah menapa ia tak bergerak sedikitpun, ia masih meyakinkan pada otak dan hatinya bahwa yang ia lihat bukanlah halusnasi, bukanlah khayalannya, bukanlah mimpinya.

"Hinata?" Ucapnya serak

Gadis itu tetap bergeming, tetap menatapnya namun perlahan air mata membasahi pipinya

'Kenapa ia menangis? Apa semenyakitkan itu jika ia harus melihatku?'

Gaara beranjak duduk pada ranjangnya

"Jangan menangis?" Gaara mengusap airmata yang mengalir di pipi Hinata, bukannya berhenti ia malah semakin deras menumpahkan airmatanya

"Aku mohon Hinata, jangan menangis" ucapku serak

Ia menunduk dan mengusap air matanya kasar "gomen" ucapnya saat mengangkat kepala, suara yang sangat kurindukan, suara yang sangat ingin ku dengar tapi kenapa ia malah mengucapkan kata maaf?

Aku memandangnya lama, mengobati segala kerinduan hatiku akan sosoknya, akan hadirnya disisiku, seakan tersadar ia mengerjapkan lavendernya

"Apa kabar Gaara?" Ucapku, suaraku berat bibirku bergetar menahan tangis yang mungkin akan keluar

"Aku baik" suaranya benar-benar tidak bagus

Aku berbalik dan mengambil gelas pada meja dan memberikannya pada Gaara, ia meminumnya perlahan, lalu memberikannya lagi padaku

Mata kami kembali bertemu, aku berusaha keras menahan airmataku, menahan isakanku, namun aku gagal, airmata itu tetap tumpah melihatnya Gaara menggelengkan kepalanya lemah lalu tersenyum padaku.

Dan melakukan hal yang seumur hidup tak pernah ku lihat, Gaara menangis di hadapanku, menangis bersamaku.

.

"Sasori-sama" sapa sekertaris kantornya

"Ya" Sasori mendongak dari dokumen yang tengah dibacanya

"Ada yang mencari anda di lobby"

"Siapa? Aku tidak merasa membuat janji dengan siapapun hari ini"

"Karin-san yang menunggu anda?"

"Ap ..." belum sempat Sasori mengungkapkan keterkejutanya ponselnya berbunyi

"Karin" sapanya pada benda mungil itu

"Saso-kun turunlah kita makan siang bersama"

"Kenapa kau ada disini?"

"Kau tidak senang aku ada disini?"

"Bukan, baiklah aku akan turun 10 menit lagi"

"Baiklah jaa~"

.

"Kenapa kau memandangiku seperti itu?" Tanya Karin

"Kenapa kau bisa ada disini? Bukankah seharusnya kau menjaga Gaara?"

"Tadi pagi aku ada jadwal operasi -Sasori menyesap jusnya mendengarkan penjelasan kekasihnya- lalu aku minta tolong pada Hinata untuk menjaga Gaara" tepat pada saat Karin mengucapkan kata Hinata, Sasori tersedak dengan jus semangkanya, terbatuk hingga mengelurkan air mata

"Dajoibu ka?" Karin menyodorkan segelas air putih

Sasori mengangguk menjawabnya, mengelap mulutnya dan bertanya

"Tadi kau bilang apa? Hinata?" Suaranya meninggi

"Ya, ada apa?"

"Kenapa kau menyuruhnya?" Ucap Sasori geram

"Sebenarnya ada apa Sasori-kun? Kenapa kau bersunggut-sunggut seperti itu?" ucap Karin murung karna Sasoti marah-marah tanpa sebab padanya

"Maaf, -Sasori menggenggam tangan Karin- hanya saja kenapa kau harus memita Hinata?"

"Memangnya aku harus minta tolong pada siapa lagi?"

Sasori menarik nafas frustasi, membut Karin semakin binggung

.

"Makanlah dulu" Hinata menyodorkan nampan berisi makanan pada Gaara

"Kau sudah makan?" Tanya Gaara

"Begitu kau selesai makan"

Gaara memandang makanannya malas, bosan dengan rasa yang disugukan padanya setiap hari, melihat pemuda itu terdiam Hinata bertanya

"Ada apa? Ada yang salah dengan makanannya?"

"Tidak, hanya saja rasanya tidak terlalu baik" jawabnya murung

Hinata mengerti "kau mau makanan lain?" Gaara mengangguk pelan

"Baiklah aku akan membuatkan sesutu" katanya beranjak pergi meninggalkan kamar itu

Di dapur Hinata mulai memotong-motong sayuran, sebuah suara bangku yang di tarik membuatnya menoleh

"Sedang apa kau disini?" Tanyanya aneh melihat Gaara bukannya terbaring di kamarnya malah mengikutinya ke dapur

"Melihatmu" jawab Gaara apa adanya

.

"Hinata adalah wanita yang membuat Gaara seperti itu" jelas Sasori

"Maksudmu?"

"Hyuuga Hinata adalah mantan istri dari Gaara, Hinata meninggalkannya membuat keadaan Gaara menjadi seperti sekarang ini"

"Kau pasti bercanda?" Sangsi Karin, Sasori menggeleng sebagai Jawaban

"Kau bilang Gaara-san seperti itu karna istrinya meninggalkannya, tapi sejauh yang aku tau pernikahan Hinata kandas karna suaminya berselingkuh, dan jika memang Gaara-san yang berselingkuh kenapa harus dia yang menderita?"

"Itu juga tidak salah, Gaara memang berselingkuh dan karna perselingkuhan itu Hinata meningalakannya"

"Aku tidak mengerti"

Lalu Sasori menceritakan kisah keluarga itu pada kekasihnya, kebodohan Gaara, penyesalan Gaara, kesedihan Hinata, hingga keputusan pahit yang gadis itu ambil.

.

Waktu berjalan sangat cepat tanpa terasa sudah pukul 5 sore, Gaara merasa bagaikan sudah menemukan kehidupanya hanya dengan mengahabiskan beberapa waktu bersama Hinata, memandang wajah itu mendengar suara itu,

Kini mereka tengah duduk di halaman belakang kediaman Sabaku, tempat yang sangat disukai Hinata dulu ...

"Gaara" Hinata membuka suara

"Hm"

"Kenapa kau bisa seperti ini?" Gaara sangat terkejut mendengar pernyataan itu "ah, maaf jika aku tidak sopan"

"Aku kahilangan ... tak pernah sadar aku memiliki hingga aku kehilangan"

'Apakah Gaara membicarakan Sakura-san?' Batin Hinata

"Aku menyakitinya sebanyak aku bernafas, mengecewakannya, berbohong padanya -tidak Gaara tidak sedang membicarakan Sakura, Gaara sedang membicarakan dirinya- aku tak pernah sadar dengan segala hal yang dia berikan untukku, menjadi manusia paling bodoh di dunia ini"

Hinata menatapnya sendu, apakah Gaara menyesal? Apakah kini Gaara mencintainya? Sebesar ia mencintai pria itu? Tapi apakah ia mampu memberikan cintanya seperti dulu?

"Hinata -Gaara menggenggam tangannya- maukah kau memaafkanku?"

Airmata Hinata tumpah, Gaara seperti ini karna dirinya, dialah penyebab utama menderitannya Sabaku bungsu itu

"Aku sudah memaafkanmu Gaara-kun" mendengar suffix yang di gunakan Hinata pada namanya membuatnya meneteskan air mata, ia senang, sangat senang

"Maafkan aku" kata Hinata

"Tidak, ini bukan salahmu aku mengatakan semua itu bukan untuk menyalahkanmu"

"Tapi karna aku kau ..."

"Tidak Hinata, sudah aku katakan ini bukan salahmu, sejelas langit senja ini semua adalah kesalahanku, Kami-sama memberiku waktu untuk berfikir apa yang terpenting untukku"

"...apa?"

"Bahwa cinta yang sesungguhnya, keinginanku yang mendasar adalah dirimu, bukan gadis lain. Bukan siapapun aku mencintaimu Hyuuga Hinata"

Bagikan tersambar petir, Hinata tak pernah menyangka akan mendengar Gaara mengatakan kalimat sakral itu padanya, dia senang namun saat ini ia telah membuat janji dengan orang lain, dengan teman masa kecilnya, dengan pria yang selalu membuatnya tertawa ..

"Aku ... aku tidak bisa" jawab Hinata sedih

Gaara menyadari adalah suatu pemikiran yang bodoh jika ia mengira Hinata akan tetap mencintainya, walaupun dalam suratnya mengatakan cintanya pada Gaara. Namun semua itu berlangsung sudah lama dan dengan segala hal yang dialaminya, tak mungkin rasa itu tetap singgah, tak mungkin rasa itu tetap ada.

Tak mampu menutupi rasa kecewanya "aku mengerti, aku hanya mengungkapkan perasanku"

Hinata menatapnya sendu, ia tak ingin menyakiti pemuda ini, tidak setelah semua yang dialaminya, dengan semua kepedihan hati yang dapat Hinata dari paras tampannya, tapi Hinata tak mampu berbuat apapun ...

"Aku .. aku harus pulang" harus mengakhiri pertemuan ini sebelum ia bertindak bodoh dan mempermalukan dirinya sendiri

"Ya, ini sudah senja" bisik Gaara "apakah kau akan datang lagi?" Harap Gaara

"Aku tidak tau" Hinata harap ia bisa

Gaara tersenyum menanggapi, senyuman yang tak pernah Hinata liat selama dua tahun mereka tinggal bersama. Saat ia hendak beranjak pergi, Gaara menahan tangannya wajah pemuda itu tentunduk menahan rasa perih yang menggerogoti hatinya,

"Maukah kau ... sekali saja memelukku Hinata?"

Lavender gadis itu membulat, permintaan Gaara sanggupkah ia memenuhinya?

"..." ia bergeming tidak menjawab ataupun bergerak

Mendapati kediaman gadis itu Gaara mengangkat wajahnya, menangkap rasa cemas pada wajah gadis manis itu

"Maafkan aku, aku tidak bermaksud menyudutkanmu, lupakanlah permintaan bodohku itu, pulanglah" kata Gaara ikut berdiri

Tapi yang Hinata lakukan bukanlah berjalan pulang seperti yang diperintahkan Gaara, ia berjalan mendekati pria itu dan memeluknya. Mendekapnya erat

"Hiks ... hiks ... hiks ..." Hinata menangis dalam pelukan lelaki itu

"Aku merindukanmu Hinata, sangat merindukanmu"

Tak menjawab Hinata tetap menangis dalam pelukan Gaara, Gaara membelai surai indigonya lembut, sadar bahwa ia akan mengingat aroma ini seumur hidupnya.

Tbc ..

Mind to review?

**Nokia 7610 **: siap kawan ;)

**BommiePark24 **: ehehe kan ceritanya terlalu terkejut, hingga tak mampu berkata-kata hahaha #halahapasih? Hehe, arigato ..

**Uzumaki Shizuka **: haaaa .. thank you so much for waiting :*

**Dewijombloslalu99 **: oke cantik, ini sudah lanjut

**Rui nyan **: kenapa? Mungkin kita baru berjodoh hehehhe siap-siap sudah lanjut ..

**Jasmine DaisynoYuki **: gimana reaksinya? Sudah terjawab ... :)

**Zee potato **: sudah lanjut ... :)

**AmaldaVIIE **: iakah? Aku kecepetan ya .. ehehe

**Eri **: au au au .. hehehe sudah update, maaf kalo ga kilat hehe

**Honoki loverss **: hehehe, biar honoki-san penasaran hahaha, sudah update jangan strees dong .. hahha

**pingkan **: sad or happy ya? Hehe coba kamu tebak

**Sherinaru **: ehehe ^^a sankyuu sudah suka .. siap sudah lanjut

**Hinataholic **: hehe harus dong ..

**Arakira **: hehe aku juga ga nyangka bakal jadi gitu .. padahal niat awalnya ga gitu hehe

**nana** : hehe iia aku tampilkan Kiba-kun sang arjuna haaha ..

**Titha sabaku **: hem, maaf mengecewakan karna ga bisa update kilat .. tapi sudah update dan ya mereka sudah bertemu ...

**Re **: hehe, dan semua pertanyaan kamu udah aku jawab .. heheh


End file.
